Canícula
by BonnieGray
Summary: El calor infernal de la canícula predispone al desastre. Izuku lo sabe cuando advierte el aroma de Katsuki en una solitaria estación de tren. Omegaverse.
1. Fatídico

**Canícula**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I. Fatídico**

 **A** Izuku se le estruja el pecho tan pronto nota que en el ambiente hay un aroma pronunciado; es a causa de la canícula, cuyo calor húmedo acentúa los olores. Siempre es difícil esta época del año, porque la transpiración no sólo realza el aroma natural de cada individuo, sino que también favorece la producción de feromonas. No hay manera de controlarlas a voluntad como usualmente sucede y los efectos de los supresores disminuyen de manera importante. Izuku no halla forma de resistirse a las feromonas inquietas que revuelan en el ambiente; pertenecen a un alfa impaciente que no deja de mirar por donde se supone que debe llegar el tren.

Las oleadas de irritación del susodicho lo golpean como el aire caliente que sopla en la estación. Izuku contiene la respiración, no por miedo al alfa, sino por miedo a reconocerlo. En la primera olisqueada, el aroma le llegó borroso y con reminiscencias de tabaco, aspecto que lo desconcierta porque no concuerda con ninguno de sus conocidos, pero su cuerpo ha reaccionado antes de que él pueda procesarlo. Es un estado de alerta, uno sólo ha experimentado con una única persona en su vida.

Traga saliva. Decide contener la respiración. Se acerca sólo un poco y, cuando siente el vacío de la falta de aire, inspira profundamente. Es cuestión de milisegundos antes de que su cuerpo se paralice y la sangre empiece a moverse con tal velocidad que un buen oído podría oír el rugido de su pulso. Un sudor frío se instala en su nuca y espalda baja y la fuerza de sus piernas no es suficiente para soportar su carne y alma. Tiene ganas de sollozar porque su cuerpo, ya maduro, no le responde; es físicamente imposible para él no sentir placer al reconocer el aroma, como si acabara de descubrir el perfume de la persona amada en medio de una multitud. Quisiera escabullirse, tomar el próximo tren, pero no puede. Conforme los años pasaron, Izuku logró un gran control en su lado animal, mas ahora veía que no era posible cantar victoria del todo. Es un instinto, alojado en lo más primitivo de su cerebro, que es puramente sexual. Para los alfas y omegas, en comparación de los envidiables betas, no es una cuestión de amor, de erotismo. Es un llamado ineludible a la conservación de la especie, así que cuando la Naturaleza decide que hay ciertos pares de humanos predilectos, lo mejor que puedes hacer, si no quieres estar con la persona decidida para ti, es huir antes de que sea inevitable.

Eso había hecho Izuku. O más bien, lo había hecho después de que la persona con la que estaba destinada a formar un vínculo dejara en claro que no tenía intenciones de marcarlo nunca en la vida. Izuku pensó que era lógico, si tomaba en cuenta su ruda convivencia, no obstante, le costó muchos años adecuarse a la idea de que la persona que, biológicamente, estaba hecha para él, no era con la que iba a ser feliz, que, en realidad, esa felicidad quizás siempre estuvo destinada para alguien más. Hubiese sido más sencillo si la separación se hubiere hecho en la tierna infancia, cuando la memoria es imprecisa, mas la vida es cruel e Izuku seguía observándolo día tras día al abordar el mismo tren de sus idas y venidas hasta que cumplieron dieciocho. Quisiera olvidar, pero hay una parte de él que permanece vacía, obligándolo a recordar que no importa si ahora se siente amado, si su pareja actual ha logrado calmar sus arrebatos, nunca, _nunca,_ sentirá la plenitud de un omega que ha encontrado y estado con quien le corresponde.

El alfa deja de observar los rieles para volverse hacia Izuku, porque la canícula también permite reconocer los aromas en un radio extenso de medio kilómetro, a comparación de los cinco, seis o hasta ocho metros de cercanía que se necesitan usualmente. Su expresión se endurece.

―Hola, Kacchan ―atina a decir Izuku con el corazón en la garganta, temblando ante el aroma de Bakugou, el cual se espesa como reacción ante su presencia.

Bakugou Katsuki tiene un aroma particular, casi indescriptible; muchos alfas y omegas tienen aromas específicos, como él mismo, porque, según le han dicho, tiene un aroma que recuerda a las gardenias en pleno apogeo. Pero Kacchan no. Cuando Izuku lo piensa, diría que el rubio es como el estío, una combinación tórrida de frutas y diversas flores, las cuales, inmediatamente, recuerdan a la abundancia y a las pequeñas victorias de la infancia en las vacaciones de verano; al placentero rumor del agua fresca y a la humedad asfixiante que durante las noches no deja dormir.

Izuku reconoce la sensación de alivio en Kacchan. Han pasado diez años desde la última vez que lo vio. Desde la boca del estómago hasta el paladar lo recorre una nostalgia inevitable; es porque el tiempo y la distancia han reducido todo a un mero cariño por la historia compartida. Pero sus reacciones corporales son más fuertes que sus sentimientos. Ninguno de los dos puede reprimir el aroma dulzón que flota entre ellos, producto de su reencuentro. Más bien pareciera, aunque ninguno de los dos lo deseara, que durante noches y días añoraron ese instante y que, en la fatalidad del mismo, separase de nuevo se les antoja inadmisible.

Durante largos minutos se sostienen la mirada. Ya melosa, ya irascible. A momentos parecieran cortejarse y a otros, disputarse territorio. Bakugou, un alfa que está acostumbrado a imponerse a otros alfas, se halla desconcertado. No tiene una idea sobre cómo poner fin a todas las sensaciones que escapan de su control. El tren no llega y los minutos se alargan.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Deku?

Bakugou intenta usar el tono bravucón que tanto solía atemorizar a Izuku cuando apenas sabían escribir. Sin embargo, y como esperaba, no tiene efecto. No lo ha tenido desde que entraron a la escuela media. Midoriya esboza una sonrisa tímida.

―Es mi escala. Voy hacia Nagoya para transbordar a Matsumoto.

―¿Escala? Pudiste tomar un _shinkansen_ en Tokio a Nagoya. ¿Por qué diablos tendrías una escala aquí?

―Estuve tomando trenes locales para conocer la prefectura, pero anoche decidí pasar la noche en una hostería para dormir un poco. No pensé que me tomaría más de un día llegar a Nagoya ―se sonroja Izuku.

―Sigues siendo el mismo imbécil.

Hay un silencio incómodo. Cuando decidió bajar en la estación de Shinkisogawa, Izuku no imaginó que tendría que caminar cincuenta minutos para encontrar hospedaje dentro de su presupuesto. Estaba exhausto por las horas extra que habían supuesto rechazar el viaje directo y optar por aventurarse en pequeñas estaciones. No tenía ánimos suficientes para intentar la conversación pacífica que nunca logró tener con Katsuki.

Izuku siente que la ansiedad le trepa desde el vientre hasta la punta de la lengua. A media tarde hay un momento donde el calor arrecia a causa del bochorno acumulado durante todo el día. Si bien es cierto que a mediodía el sol está en su punto más fuerte, a media tarde la sensación térmica se dispara por efecto de la humedad; una o dos horas después llega el remanso de la brisa nocturna, pero, mientras eso sucede, hay que soportar con aplomo. Así, por más que Katsuki quiera evitarlo, el sudor lo recorre y las feromonas siguen escapándose. Izuku intenta concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no sea la esencia pura del alfa a su lado.

Debe regresar, tomar el próximo tren. Empieza a marearse debido a la fuerza con que lo golpea la naturaleza de Kacchan. Sin embargo, su carne, irremediablemente atraída hacia su alfa, se opone. La tensión sexual entre ellos empieza como apenas un cosquilleo en su vientre bajo. Si no llega el tren en ese instante, ninguno de los dos tiene idea de cómo terminará la situación en la que se encuentran.

―Y tú, Kacchan, ¿qué haces aquí? ―dice Izuku. Aunque no pretendía volver a una conversación muerta antes de empezar, si no se distrae, él mismo empezará a seducirlo.

―Nada que te importe.

―No hagas esto, Kacchan. No ahora ―ruega Izuku. Deben seguir hablando, _no importa qué_.

Katsuki observa a Deku. El rubio pretende una mirada neutral, pero Izuku reconoce perfectamente el brillo concupiscente de sus pupilas dilatadas. Aún pueden controlarse, pero el tiempo los apremia.

Kacchan se enjuga el sudor de la quijada. Izuku se siente morir. Kacchan ya no tiene los rasgos pueriles que él recuerda: su mandíbula fuerte está hecha para marcarlo; los músculos definidos de sus brazos, para inmovilizarlo; su abdomen, para tentarlo. La manzana de Adán que se contornea en la garganta de Katsuki palpita cuando éste gruñe, como lo haría si tuviese a Izuku retorciéndose debajo de él. Bakugou Katsuki es un hombre impresionante cuya sola desnudez basta para intimidar. Nadie puede poner en duda la pertenencia de los alfa al principio de la jerarquía. Las actitudes, los gestos, la virilidad, todo está hecho para dominar, para desgarrar de placer con dos zarpazos.

―Ahí viene el tren ―anuncia Kacchan con un tono casual.

Izuku exhala con alivio.

Tras un par de minutos, el tren se detiene frente a ellos, con un chirrido férreo que logra disipar la tensión que empezaba a encajárseles en las costillas. Afortunadamente, el vagón tiene aire acondicionado. Si bien es tenue, es suficiente para templar sus cuerpos, evitando ese aroma tan concentrado; así podrán separarse en la próxima estación, aunque tengan que arrancarse un brazo para hacerlo.

Con el paso de los minutos, el bamboleo del tren logra apaciguarlos, aunque no lo suficiente. Es una sensación incómoda, similar al miedo, que los hace querer saltarse encima para devorarse a besos. Pareciera que su cuerpo teme separarse del otro y pugna con el raciocinio por liberar más feromonas. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que semejantes reacciones se desatarían con sólo volver a oler el aroma del otro?

―Voy a Tokio. También tengo que llegar a Nagoya ―comenta Katsuki. Su enfado es visiblemente menor, pero continúa alerta. Acomoda la mochila que traía en la espalda en uno de sus hombros.

Izuku asiente. Sonríe. El calor excesivo no es el ambiente idóneo para ningún alfa u omega. Si ya iban a viajar juntos hasta Nagoya, lo ideal sería mantenerse distraídos del inminente llamado de su naturaleza. Si no se tranquilizan, realmente será imposible separarse en Nagoya. Está bien, pueden tener una conversación normal. Han pasado diez años.

―Te he visto en la televisión, en las peleas de la UFC―empieza Izuku, suavizando la preocupación que pudiera colarse en su aroma ―. Pensé que estabas viviendo en Estados Unidos.

Katsuki parece renuente a seguir el juego de _vamos a charlar como si no tuviésemos unas putas ganas de follarnos._ No obstante, unos minutos después bufa, quizás comprendiendo que no tiene opción si quiere continuar el viaje en santa paz. En Nagoya se separarían, y, con suerte, pasarían una vida entera sin volverse a ver. En el mejor de los casos, alguno de los dos se moverá al otro extremo del vagón.

―Tuve una estúpida lesión y tengo que cumplir el mes obligatorio de reposo―replica, seco―. Vine porque mi madre me dijo que había alguien aquí, cerca del río Kiso, que podría ayudarme a recuperarme más rápido.

Bakugou Katsuki es toda una sensación en el mundo del MMA. Tanto así, que las compañías estadounidenses no duraron un segundo en pagar grandes cantidades para patrocinarlo y llevarlo a las grandes ligas de la UFC. A Izuku no le gustan los encuentros de MMA, pero ha visto algunos donde participa Bakugou. Lo cierto es que a Midoriya le alegra que Kacchan consiguiera el estrellato en lo que siempre lo apasionó.

―¿Y funcionó?

―Mejor de lo que esperaba.

―Me alegra.

Un pequeño silencio. Izuku repasa todos los tópicos de conversación que podría sacar a colación. Hay uno en particular que le cosquillea en la punta de la lengua, pero tras unos segundos rápidamente lo descarta, porque preguntar por aquel compañero de clasessimplemente no es de su incumbencia. Katsuki nota que el joven omega empieza con su hábito de murmurar sus ensimismamientos.

―Supongo que trabajas en algo ―interrumpe el alfa antes de perder su volátil paciencia.

―Soy pediatra. Trabajo en un hospital general en Ikebukuro.

A Izuku, su condición de omega le permite ganarse fácilmente la confianza infantil. Algunas décadas atrás hubiese sido imposible, porque existía la creencia de que los omegas debían quedarse en el ámbito doméstico o en el área de puericultura; no obstante, gracias a las leyes en contra la discriminación de los omegas y a los supresores de nueva generación, un omega puede tener las mismas oportunidades que un beta e incluso un alfa (a pesar de que los casos son excepcionales). El avance es lento, pero el que Izuku tuviese el trabajo que siempre soñó, es significativo.

―Al final lograste que te pagaran por desvivirte por los demás.

Izuku sonríe, conmovido. Cuando tenían seis, Izuku le prometió a Katsuki que algún día hallaría la forma de ayudar a todos.

La luz ambarina de las seis de la tarde siluetea las figuras de los árboles en el rostro de Bakugou. Le recuerda mucho cuando tomaban el mismo tren. Nunca se sentaron juntos, pero Izuku solía admirar el resplandor grana que de los ojos de Katsuki se desprendía cuando el crepúsculo estaba en sincronía con su mirada. Miraba directamente el sol vespertino, sin miedo a quemarse, y era ahí cuando Izuku _sabía_ que no habría manera de arrancarlo de su vida con la facilidad con la que Kacchan pretendía hacerlo.

―¿Y qué demonios haces aquí?, ¿no tienes pacientes que atender o algo así?

Izuku quiere sonreír porque nunca había visto a Katsuki interesado en continuar una conversación. Clava la mirada en el pequeño neceser que lleva entre manos antes de responder.

―Estoy en mi _ausencia._ Este es mi segundo día.

―Al menos la ley te puede hacer entrar en razón.

Los omegas son muy susceptibles al estrés. No es una cuestión de debilidad, sino que su naturaleza prefiere evitar los trastornos que conlleva una constante tensión, ya que lo primordial es el bienestar de las posibles crías; los omegas emergieron como respuesta a la falta de nacimientos, por lo que su función reproductiva siempre será lo que su cuerpo anteponga. Cuando un omega se estresa, por más que desee controlarlo, existe un nivel que su constitución no puede soportar, por lo que emiten una señal de emergencia que perturba a todos los alfas y, en ocasiones, a los betas. El instinto de protección en los alfas se activa de tal manera que requiere de grandes esfuerzos para ignorarlo, cosa que pocas veces se logra.

Una vez que el gobierno comprendió que era una causa biológica, tan vital como la alimentación, decidió emitir _ausencias_ especiales para todo omega cuyo estrés fuese detectable. El omega al que se le autoriza una _ausencia_ está obligado por ley a tomar una semana libre. En casos especiales, se permiten hasta dos semanas.

Izuku fue obligado a tomar una semana de vacaciones después de varios reportes sobre su estado. No le sorprendió tanto; llevaba semanas trabajando sin dormir apropiadamente. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien lo notara.

Así fue que terminó en ese tren. Con suerte, Todoroki regresaría de su viaje el viernes, el quinto día de su _ausencia_ , y pasarían un agradable fin de semana en Matsumoto, lugar famoso por su soba.

Llega un breve momento de comodidad, la que se supone que debería existir entre ellos desde el momento en que se vieron por primera vez. Izuku le pregunta a Katsuki cómo están sus padres y si viene seguido a Japón, cosas que él responde con una serenidad que entró a su carácter a fuerza de malas experiencias que pudieron haberle costado su carrera. No ha dejado atrás esa actitud intimidante, mas intenta regular lo mejor que puede la rudeza que alguna vez lo caracterizó. Midoriya atreve varias sonrisas. Nota que la presencia de feromonas ha disminuido.

―Estás marcado.

No es una pregunta, es una afirmación que congela la sonrisa de Izuku. Parpadea varias veces. Sabe que Katsuki no es alguien que se ande con rodeos, pero el tono usado tiene una pizca de incredulidad y curiosidad que no pasa desapercibida.

Cuando un omega es marcado, queda una reminiscencia del aroma del alfa que lo marcó. De esa manera es evidente para alfas y omegas saber cuándo están marcados. Es tenue y sólo se percibe en ese punto específico del cuello, por lo que a Izuku no le extraña que hasta ese instante Bakugou lo notara. En realidad, el rubio ya lo había notado, pero fue hasta ese momento, cuando el aroma floral de Izuku aminoró, que tuvo la certeza de que era un olor a vínculo.

Izuku ladea el rostro, evitando los ojos inquisidores de Bakugou. Se acomoda el cuello de su camisa, pretendiendo esconder las sutiles e intermitentes líneas rojizas que se dibujan en la curvatura de su cuello. Su aroma pronto evidencia su incomodidad, pero Katsuki parece interesado en su respuesta.

―Sí, desde hace algunos años ―Izuku dice, reticente. Es de mala educación preguntar algo que es así de obvio e íntimo.

¿Por qué Kacchan suena sorprendido? Izuku no pretendía quedarse en su ciudad, compadeciéndose de sí mismo. Aprendió a sobrellevar el dolor del abandono, una dolencia física que tienen todos los omegas viudos o rechazados por sus alfas. Se mudó, estudió la universidad y un día sin pensarlo, halló Shouto _._ Las cosas no tuvieron las complicaciones que Izuku imaginaba; en realidad, se dieron con tal naturalidad, que si no fuera por el detalle de la carencia de plenitud, los dos definitivamente serían una pareja destinada. Hay días en que Izuku olvida y hay otros en que el recuerdo de Bakugou es insufrible. Pero soporta lo mejor que puede. Ha podido construir una relación en la cual se siente amado y feliz.

― _Hmph._

El joven alfa empieza a exhalar los celos que reclaman a Izuku como posesión suya. Como sucede con muchas acciones de los alfas u omegas, son reacciones naturales, las cuales no suelen ser conscientes. En este caso, Bakugou rechaza el hecho de que su omega pertenece a alguien que no es él. Izuku, quien ya se lo temía, empieza a contrarrestar el aroma, que se torna ácido, con su propia esencia.

―Fuiste tú quien me abandonó, Kacchan.

―Ya lo sé, maldita sea. No te quiero en mi vida, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Midoriya está fatigado. Ha tenido una montaña de emociones en un lapso muy breve de tiempo y ahora debe controlar a Bakugou, quien se debate entre lo que su cuerpo exige y lo que él quiere. Un alfa en conflicto consigo mismo es un problema para todos los que lo rodean. Hubiese preferido quedarse trabajando de haber sabido que en su _ausencia_ estaría pasando por esta situación.

Entre su frustración, Izuku coloca el pequeño neceser que lleva en una rejilla que se ubica arriba de ellos y procura hablarle a Kacchan para que no empiece a pelear con los pocos pasajeros del vagón: es la necesidad de mostrar que es el mejor candidato para su omega. Le cuenta sobre asuntos sin importancia, relacionados sobre su trabajo, mientras su propio aroma va concentrándose, impregnado a Katsuki. Izuku calcula que deben faltar unos tres minutos para la próxima estación; el revuelo del abordaje debería distraer al rubio lo suficiente para que su aroma haga total efecto en él. Su mente empieza a entretejer planes de reserva para cualquier improvisto.

Y, sin embargo, el anuncio metálico que resuena en los altoparlantes no es algo que Izuku pudiera prever:

 _Se informa a nuestros pasajeros que se ha detectado un desperfecto en las vías ferroviarias y, por precaución, haremos una parada de emergencia en la estación de Okucho. Lamentamos las molestias causadas. Para más informes, la línea de trenes estará complacida de atenderlos en la taquilla de información._

Izuku tiene las manos frías y pánico en la mirada. ¿Qué tan extenso será el lapso que deban esperar en la estación? No quiere prolongar sus horas al lado de Bakugou. La probabilidad de catástrofe crece vertiginosamente.

Ligeramente atontado por las continuas advertencias que desprende Katsuki, intenta disimular las mismas con su esencia para salir con el pequeño grupo que se reúne en la puerta de vagón, en un murmullo de molestia que resulta poco idóneo para un alfa de mal humor. Tan pronto se abren las puertas, Izuku sujeta su equipaje, a Kacchan y se precipitan a la taquilla, donde una amable muchacha explica que no será posible reanudar el servicio hasta el día de mañana debido a una falla, que, a modo de disculpa, ofrecen hospedaje gratis a quien guste tomarlo.

 _Es que usted no me entiende, señorita, estamos en plena canícula y yo a un día de que empiece mi ciclo. No me puede dejar así, a merced de un alfa irascible en una ciudad que desconozco,_ piensa Izuku, al borde de la desesperación.

La joven, ajena al derrumbe emocional de su interlocutor, con modales ensayados le extiende un papel con la dirección de la única posada cercana que puede recibirlos.

Un manotazo en el tablero asusta a la señorita. Bakugou, erguido, con el pecho sobresaliente y la actitud demandante, exclama:

―¿Me estás jodiendo?

La muchacha casi se encoge en su asiento. Es una beta que sólo quiere hacer bien su trabajo. Balbucea la misma explicación: _nuestra intención es ofrecerles un mejor servicio y evitar, a toda costa, infortunios. Estamos trabajando lo más rápido que podemos para arreglar el desperfecto._ Katsuki no quiere escuchar. Él quiere un estúpido tren en los próximos treinta minutos. Está a punto de gritarle imprudencias a la señorita cuando advierte que Izuku está otra vez seduciéndolo con su aroma para calmarlo.

―No juegues con fuego, Deku ―amenaza, harto de que Izuku pretenda mantener las cosas bajo control cuando es innegable que todo está predispuesto al desastre.

―¿Y qué esperas que ella haga, eh, Kacchan?, ¿que abra otra vía alterna sólo para ti? ―replica Midoriya, enfadado. El único en desventaja es él mismo ¿y Kacchan se siente con derecho a molestarse?

Katsuki gruñe. Desiste de sus intenciones sanguinarias. De mala gana toma el papel que la señorita le hubo ofrecido a Izuku y se dirige la salida de la estación. Si el calor no fuese tan agobiante, dormiría sin problemas en la pequeña salita de espera, pero todo mundo sabe que sólo un idiota se expondría a dichas circunstancias. Izuku, quien tampoco tiene intenciones de pasar el resto de la tarde y toda la noche a la intemperie, lo sigue.

―Me cago en el puto universo ―sonríe Bakugou con obvio sarcasmo.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _continuará..._

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡Hola, hola! Zeus bendito redentor del Olimpo. Esta historia estuvo a punto de irse al oscuro rincón de historias que nunca voy a publicar. Surgió en respuesta a la inspiración que _Bouquet de Flores_ de Roquel me provocó (corran a leerlo, está en mis favoritos, les juro que no se arrepienten), pero la verdad es que no tenía pies ni cabeza. Después leí un bellísimo doujinshi omegaverse de Gusari y, bueno, aquí está esta historia que, calculo, tendrá unos tres o cuatro episodios (¿de verdad estoy a punto de publicar una historia de más de un capítulo?). En fin, prometo tener toda la perseverancia del mundo y continuar esta historia hasta su fin, aunque nadie me siga, jajaja.

Aquí van las verdaderas notas del capítulo:

En la creencia popular, el sudor contiene feromonas. Sin embargo, lo cierto es aún no está comprobada la existencia de éstas en los humanos, pero en este universo donde los humanos sí las producen, se vuelve cierta e irrebatible su existencia en el sudor. Por eso, el calor excesivo que favorece una transpiración abundante es el peor enemigo para alfas y omegas, porque los olores (y por ende, las feromonas) se potencian a tal grado que incluso los betas son capaces de captarlos. Ejercen una mayor fuerza que la usual y se vuelve problemático resistirse. Siendo este caso y tomando en cuenta que Bakugou y Midoriya son una pareja destinada (espero que haya quedado claro) el aroma fortalecido los atrae irremediablemente.

Si a alguien le queda la duda, se conoce como canícula a la temporada más calurosa del año, por ende, resulta un elemento importante en todo el fic. Ellos se encuentran en una locación que está cerca de un río y permítanme comentarles que no hay nada más horrible que estar en una ciudad cercana a un río en temporada de calor, porque la constante humedad hace que la sensación térmica (es decir, lo que nosotros percibimos) sea mucho mayor que la verdadera temperatura. Por ejemplo, si la temperatura que indica el termostato es de 30°, la sensación térmica puede ser de 35° por efecto de la humedad. Ya se imaginarán qué tan catastrófico es.

Todas las estaciones son reales; se encuentran en la prefectura de Aichi, cercana al río Kiso.

Y ahora, redoble de tambores por favor, ¡el omegaverse de Bonnie!

Como saben, el omegaverse es vastísimo. No hay ninguna convención establecida, excepto por los conceptos básicos, así que el mundo que cada autor cree es diferente. En mi caso, no le di importancia a los "aromas limpios" (esos que tientan después de bañarse) porque creo que lo importante son las feromonas y por eso la transpiración es importante.

Sobre las almas gemelas. Aquí es algo biológico, que no obedece a razones sentimentales. De la misma forma en que los animales eligen a su pareja, así sucede con las personas que forman un vínculo. Hay alfas y omegas cuyos aromas están codificados para ser más atractivos con una persona en específico y así asegurar la creación de una cría fuerte para la especie. Si bien parece difícil que se encuentre a tu persona destinada en medio de millones que pueblan la tierra, la Naturaleza es inteligente y se guía por los patrones de genes para asegurarse que se formen vínculos en las mismas comunidades. Por supuesto, es posible que no siempre se halle a la pareja destinada y por eso es posible que un alfa y un omega no destinado formen vínculos o que haya otras combinaciones. Cuando esto sucede, puede que no haya plenitud sexual; no obstante, esto sólo es apreciable si, de una u otra manera, el alfa o el omega ya han conocido y estado de cualquier forma sexual con su pareja destinada. En simples palabras: _si no lo conoces, no lo extrañas._ La ventaja es que escoges una pareja no sólo en un aspecto biológico, sino también emocional. Ahora bien, ¿qué pasa si formas un vínculo con otra persona y te encuentras con tu pareja destinada? Bueno, eso es lo que pretendo desarrollar en esta historia. ¿Qué va a suceder con Izuku, quien ya tiene su vida armada, ahora que se tope de nuevo con su alfa con quien ya ha estado y ,por si fuera poco, ya lo rechazó?

Y aquí acabo mis terribles notar kilométricas. En serio, qué mal hábito el mío, pero pues ya las escribí, jajaja. Espero haber cubierto todo lo que pudiera generar duda, y, si no es así o ven alguna inconsistencia o error de cualquier tipo, no duden en dejarme un comentario. Más adelante haré más aclaraciones. Para no alargar más de la cuenta esto, me callo un mes y de verdad espero que disfruten esta historia y me sigan acompañando. Probablemente en semana y media esté listo el próximo capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, disculpen el tiempo robado!

Besitos.

P.D. Sí, es un TodoDeku/KatsuDeku aunque no lo parezca, jajaja. Quizás es más lo segundo que lo primero, pero la intervención de Todoroki es importante.


	2. Jugando con fuego

**II. Jugando con fuego**

 **L** a posada en cuestión es muy sencilla. Es una casa oriental que se asemeja mucho a los famosos _ryokan_ , pero cuyas dimensiones son menores en comparación. Apenas tiene ocho habitaciones, las suficientes para albergar a los pasajeros que aceptaron el hospedaje y uno que otro individuo que ya se encontraba ahí. La dueña de la posada los recibe en la puerta amablemente, invitándolos a pasar.

Izuku suspira. Espera que le den una habitación lo más alejada posible de la de Katsuki. Mientras espera que le tomen sus datos, se vuelve a su equipaje.

Entonces se percata de que no lleva el neceser con el que inició su viaje. Debió haberlo olvidado en la rejilla del tren. De pronto sus piernas ya no soportan el peso de su angustia. Se mantiene de pie por puro orgullo, pero no puede controlar el nerviosismo que se enmaraña en torno a su cuerpo. El ama de llaves se acerca a él para preguntarle sus datos.

―Midoriya Izuku ―contesta, con la garganta seca.

Izuku observa a Katsuki, quien está revisando su celular. ¿De verdad las cosas podían ir peor? La señora le pide que siga a la muchacha que espera en el pasillo. Izuku intenta devolverle la sonrisa amable a la dueña, pero lo único que piensa es en la manera de evitar a Bakugou durante la noche, porque los ciclos suelen comenzar durante las madrugadas.

Mientras Midoriya se aleja por el pasillo, Katsuki nota las oleadas amargas que emanan de él. Le incomodan sobremanera, pero permanece en silencio, observándolo hasta que desaparece tras un recoveco. Chasquea la lengua.

La habitación es de piso de tatami y pequeña, para desgracia de Izuku. Apenas cuenta con un escaso mobiliario compuesto por una mesita, un hervidor de agua y un ventilador. La ventana corrediza no augura una mejor ventilación. La señorita hace una breve reverencia y anuncia que servirán la cena alrededor de las nueve, pero que, por cuestiones de espacio, ellos acostumbran a hacerlo en una sala común. Sin más, sale y él se deja caer en el suelo, completamente rendido. Lo único que quiere hacer es dormir.

Se siente muy solo sin Todoroki. Desde hace dos semanas que su novio está en Los Ángeles por cuestiones de trabajo. No quiere llamarlo, porque sabe que Todoroki no dudaría ni un segundo antes de tomar el siguiente vuelo de regreso y dejar botado a su padre a mitad de lo que sea que estén haciendo. Si bien la relación de Enji y Shouto ha mejorado con los años, lo último que Izuku quiere es provocar una discusión que saque a la luz las asperezas que tanto tiempo les ha costado limar. Lo mejor que puede hacer como su pareja es no molestarlo con un problema que él mismo causó (debió haber tomado el estúpido _shinkansen_ ), sobreponerse y esperarlo en Matsumoto.

Con dicha resolución en mente, Izuku decide buscar una farmacia para comprar una nueva caja de supresores. Justo cuando empieza a calzar en el _gekkan_ , la voz de Katsuki lo detiene.

―¿A dónde vas?

―A tomar un paseo ―contesta Izuku, sin dubitaciones.

Katsuki alza una ceja, notando resquicios de la intranquilidad que el omega manifestara antes. Parece que va a decir algo más, pero se yergue con toda su altura y se cruza de brazos.

―Haz lo que quieras.

Y se va. Izuku espera a que se pierda en una de las habitaciones para salir.

Dos horas después, con la noche pisándoles los talones, la búsqueda ha sido infructuosa. Debido a que cada omega necesita una cantidad de hormonas diferente según el peso, la edad, altura e incluso antecedentes médicos, todos los farmacéuticos se han reusado a venderle supresores sin receta médica. Izuku se detiene un momento para revisar su teléfono. Según indica Google Maps, aún queda una última farmacia que visitar, por lo que no pierde esperanza.

La farmacia es un establecimiento pequeño, de madera, que debió haber sido la botica de la ciudad hace décadas. Izuku inspira fuerte antes de entrar, porque después de esto sólo quedan las medidas desesperadas. El farmacéutico es un anciano bonachón que se compadece de él después de escuchar su explicación y accede a venderle una caja de supresores; no obstante, tras rebuscar por un de minutos, se percata de que ya no tiene en existencia la dosis que utiliza Izuku.

―No puedo darte una dosis mayor, pero puedo darte veinte miligramos ―dice el farmacéutico.

―Está bien. Es mejor que nada ―agradece con una sonrisa Izuku.

El anciano escanea el producto, suena la máquina registradora y Midoriya paga.

―Muchacho ―lo detiene el anciano antes de que salga ―. No sé si será efectiva la cantidad en esta canícula. Oí lo del tren. Lo mejor sería que te quedaras unos días, es peligroso para ti viajar así. Hay un hospital que podría recibirte, si no tienes a nadie que te acompañe…

―Estaré bien ―dice Izuku, conmovido. Aprieta contra su pecho la pequeña bolsa en la que lleva los supresores ―. Yo… tengo un amigo.

―Puedes regresar aquí, si gustas. Te ayudaré.

―Muchas gracias, señor ―se despide y sale a la noche que esperaba fresca, pero resulta cálida.

O sea que, en otras palabras, la canícula puede anular el efecto de los supresores si las feromonas de algún alfa son lo suficientemente fuertes para inducir su ciclo. Izuku no sabe si tomar la medida desesperada de acudir a un hospital privado y que de igual manera llamen a Shouto o si confiar en los supresores. Sus años como usuario de la pastilla han hecho que su ciclo se presente cada seis meses, tres días. No es tanto tiempo; si se mantiene comiendo cosas frías para no acalorarse y llamar la atención con sus propias feromonas, debería estar bien. Aún hay probabilidades de que funcione.

Cuando regresa a la posada, son exactamente las nueve de la noche. Justo a tiempo para la cena. Tan pronto como ponen un pie en la sala común donde se sirve, siente la mirada penetrante de Bakugou y de otro alfa, a quien no había notado antes de ese momento. Ellos han sentido su aroma tan pronto ingresó al lugar. El alfa desconocido lo examina de pies a cabeza, sin aparente interés y luego vuelve la mirada a su cena. En los ojos amenazantes de Katsuki se adivina: _retrocede, Deku._

Izuku se paraliza unos instantes, reconociendo el peligro a su alrededor. Gira sobre sus talones y vuelve por donde había venido. Hay remanentes de sudor en su ropa por la prolongada caminata. Lo mejor sería tomar una ducha refrescante e ir a la cama sin molestar a nadie. Puede soportar el hambre. Los seres humanos pueden vivir hasta un mes sin alimentos.

Así, Izuku toma una ducha y se perfuma con aceites corporales para disimular su aroma natural. Ya en su habitación, antes de dejarse caer en el futón que ya ha sido desenrollado, toma el supresor, rogando que funcione lo suficiente como para poder tolerar el ciclo sin perder la cabeza. Debe mantener la calma en un lugar donde hay dos alfas que parecieran tener un excelente olfato. Justo cuando está a punto de acomodarse en el futón, la puerta corrediza se abre súbitamente. Izuku se sobresalta.

Bakugou no hace amago de entrar. Se limita a sondear minuciosamente la habitación y al joven omega. Parece que hay algo que le molesta, mas de sus labios no sale palabra. Le lanza a Izuku un _meronpan_ y una lata de té, ambos productos comprados en la máquina expendedora ubicada a unos pasos de las afueras de la posada.

―Come y duérmete, estúpido nerd.

Luego cierra de golpe la puerta y Midoriya escucha sus pasos alejarse. No termina de comprender qué acaba de suceder, pero su estómago ruge para reclamar. Come tranquilamente, sale a cepillarse los dientes, vuelve, viste la _yukata_ que le ofrecen en la posada y se prepara para un merecido descanso.

* * *

 **.**

Izuku conoció por casualidad a Shouto.

O quizás no. Izuku ya había visto a Shouto caminar en los pasillos de su universidad. A pesar de gozar de una popularidad increíble, Izuku se lo topaba con asiduidad en la biblioteca, donde ambos permanecían durante sus horas libres. También lo veía caminando, con la misma soledad, por el área verde de su enorme campus.

Otras ocasiones estaba acompañado de los amigos de su entonces novia, una joven omega encantadora, amable y listísima. Izuku la conocía bien porque ella también estudiaba Medicina y tomaban algunas clases juntos. Recuerda que usualmente formaba equipo con ella, pues existía entre ellos la complicidad de su género, en un secreto orgullo por saberse omegas competentes en un ámbito dominado por alfas. En alguna ocasión ella lo invitó al karaoke y fue la única ocasión donde Izuku platicó con Shouto, quien también había asistido esa noche.

Aunque a Izuku no le quitaba el sueño saber que Shouto pasaba más tiempo solo que con su novia ―con la que parecía llevarse muy bien ―a veces, cuando se daba un pequeño descanso entre sus lecturas, se quedaba observándolo pasar las páginas de sus libros relacionados con Dirección Financiera. Tenía la corazonada de que no es que fuese de naturaleza solitaria, sino que intentaba encontrar su verdadero lugar en el mundo.

Aunque Shouto tenía buenas razones para ser popular por sí mismo―apuesto, talentoso e hijo de una familia acaudalada ―, lo cierto era que, tristemente, una parte de su fama provenía de habladurías en torno a su disfuncional familia. En voz baja, en cuchicheos, se decía que la quemadura de su rostro había sido provocada por su madre y que poco después de eso, su padre, la había internado en un psiquiátrico y luego se había separado de ella; que Shouto, en realidad, sólo era el fruto de la obsesión de su padre por tener un hijo alfa. Incluso se oían cosas disparatadas como que su hermano mayor había huido de casa y formaba parte de una famosa banda de yakuzas.

Izuku nunca se propuso indagar más allá de lo que algunos de sus compañeros comentaban, pero desde que empezaron a coincidir en la biblioteca, decidió sentarse en la misma mesa que él. Para un alfa, estar cerca de un omega que posea un aroma agradable para él, es relajante. Afortunadamente, el aroma de Izuku fue del agrado de Shouto, porque, al sentarse juntos, las manos de éste dejaron de crisparse. Se hizo un hábito que estudiaran en la misma mesa, la que se perdía en medio de los estantes. Nunca intentaron cortejarse; más bien era como un acuerdo silencioso que Shouto agradeció profundamente. A veces, incluso, Izuku endulzaba un poco su aroma cuando veía a su compañero más tenso de lo normal.

Se saludaban por pura cortesía, a veces de pronto comentaban sobre el clima y se preguntaban la hora. Nunca tuvieron una conversación apropiada, excepto aquella noche del karaoke y cuando la graduación estaba cerca, dejaron de verse.

Con el tiempo, Izuku olvidó el asunto. Él sólo quería ayudar al joven alfa que a veces parecía tener los hombros resquebrajados de tanto soportar.

Unos años después, volvieron a encontrarse.

Izuku siempre cuenta la historia con la misma emoción y la misma sonrisa, porque le parece de película romántica. Resulta que un muy buen día, Shouto llegó corriendo al hospital donde laboraba Izuku, con su sobrina de seis meses en brazos, al borde de una crisis emocional porque la niña había empezado a llorar de tal forma que su rostro empezaba a adquirir una coloración violácea y su respiración a ser errática. Como Shouto siempre había sido atendido en hospitales privados, por médicos selectos, no tenía idea de cómo era el procedimiento en uno general, así que en vez de pedir atención en la recepción, se precipitó a la sala de pediatría y abrió la primera puerta que encontró, donde, por supuesto, estaba Izuku haciendo papeleo.

―¡Ayúdeme, por favor, mi sobrina no está respirando! ―gritó, temblando, con la niña a punto de desmayarse.

Izuku se incorporó de golpe, alarmado, y acogió a la niña en brazos. Llamó a una enfermera a gritos y colocó a la bebé en la mesa de exploración. Tras un vistazo rápido, Izuku empezó a reír.

―¿¡Por qué se está riendo!? ¡Esto es serio! ―exclamó Shouto.

El joven pediatra, aún riendo, acunó de nuevo a la niña en sus brazos y en un dos por tres, ésta detuvo su llanto y empezó a dormitar. La enfermera, que por poco se precipita contra el escritorio por la velocidad con la que llegó, comprendió rápidamente la situación y negó con suavidad la cabeza.

―Su niña está bien, señor ―le dijo Izuku, sonriendo ―. Es sólo un berrinche.

―¿P-perdón? ―Shouto balbuceó, pálido por la conmoción.

―¿Qué tal si se sienta y le explico tranquilamente? Akemi - _san_ , ¿puedo pedirle que me traiga una bebida azucarada de la máquina expendedora? Parece que el señor tiene la presión baja.

La enfermera, entre divertida y molesta, asintió. Tomó a la niña de los brazos del pediatra, la meció un par de veces y la acostó en la cuna que estaba en el consultorio. Luego, salió. Izuku le hizo un gesto a Shouto para que se sentara en la silla delante de su escritorio.

―Su niña sólo estaba haciendo una rabieta. Lo conocemos como _espasmo de sollozo_ o _privación,_ un estado donde el niño llora con tanta fuerza que deja de respirar; sin embargo, no es algo grave o relacionado con la epilepsia, sino una forma a través de la cual el bebé quiere llamar la atención.

―¿Es en serio?

―Algunos niños son más problemáticos que otros.

Shouto se derrumbó en la silla, bebiendo el zumo de naranja que acababa de traerle la enfermera. Explicó que su hermana había dejado a su hija a su cuidado un par de minutos en lo que ella regresaba por un juguete olvidado en un restaurante. Fu entonces que, súbitamente, la niña empezó a llorar. Shouto intentó calmarla, pero la situación empeoró y terminó corriendo tres calles para llegar al hospital.

―Probablemente la falta del juguete haya sido la causa de la privación ―lo confortó Izuku.

―Perdóneme, _sensei_ , no soy bueno con los niños.

―Está bien, Todoroki- _kun_. No pasa nada.

Shouto levantó la cabeza, sorprendido. Debido a todo el alboroto, ni siquiera había reconocido a quien se había sentado durante casi un año frente a él en la biblioteca. Esbozó una sonrisa cálida, una que Izuku nunca había visto y que lo rindió completamente.

Antes de que Shouto se marchara, tras rellenar formularios y reverenciarse muchas veces, le preguntó a Izuku si quería tomarse un café a su hora de salida. Por supuesto que aceptó.

Y así fue que empezaron a salir.

Tenían tres años de relación y uno de vivir juntos. La historia de cómo se conocieron y cómo se reencontraron tenía algo de mágico que, a juicio de Izuku, debía ser obra del destino. En algún punto, en algún momento desconocido, cuando el ADN estaba dispuesto en la mesa, alguien o algo había errado e Izuku había terminado con la persona equivocada, biológicamente hablando. Un día, incluso, accedió a que una de esas charlatanas le leyera la mano, porque su relación con Shouto marchaba tan bien que la idea de que no fuese su alfa le consternaba profundamente. La supuesta pitonisa, cuyos movimientos siempre iban acompañados del sonido de sus abalorios, le dijo que la respuesta que buscaba era difícil pero cierta porque la Naturaleza era sabia.

Izuku salió del lugar, sin realmente saber si había sido estafado o no, porque, a pesar de que la respuesta era obscura, tenía algo de poético que hacía que los yenes gastados no fuesen una total pérdida. Quizás estábamos condenados a siempre olvidar la respuesta dada para continuar buscándonos en esta vida, para recuperar la armonía que, supuestamente, teníamos al principio de los tiempos.

Quizás era una prueba, quizás su amor era contrariado, de esos que aparentan ser imposibles durante mucho tiempo, pero al final, con paciencia y dedicación, son los que se quedan para siempre. El amor iba más allá de lo corporal, de si eran compatibles para procrear a los más fuertes de la especie; si la Naturaleza les había negado el capricho de quererse, entonces iban a amarse a la fuerza, porque ya había quedado claro que ese encuentro tenía un no sé qué que los hacía esforzarse por demostrar que la biología no tiene por qué determinar quién es para quién. Se esforzaron para comprender, aceptar y amar las manías, costumbres y rutinas del otro; para ser capaces de olvidar a momentos el orgullo durante las discusiones. Aprendieron a dividirse las tareas del hogar que su ama de llaves no realizaba y a ser considerados con su pareja, especialmente cuando los dos eran personas tan ocupadas. Convirtieron su apartamento en un refugio del ajetreo diario, incluso esos domingos cuando su refrigerador estaba vacío y los platos sin lavar en el fregadero. Despertaban todos los días juntos a las seis treinta de la mañana y se acostaban entre risillas y pláticas a las once.

Las últimas semanas habían hablado sobre la posibilidad de establecerse en un nuevo lugar y empezar una vida como matrimonio. Ambos querían niños, aún no sabían la cantidad, pero estaban seguros de que al menos serían dos. Era una vida que sólo quería al lado de Shouto e Izuku estaba seguro que Shouto pensaba lo mismo. Lo sentía cuando lo veía llegar por las noches, agotado por el trabajo, pero siempre dispuesto a sonreírle, a preguntarle por su día y escucharlo apropiadamente. Lo sentía en esos pequeños detalles, en esos besos chiquitos que le daba detrás del lóbulo y en la forma en cómo seguía preocupándose en la cama por su bienestar a pesar de que llevan años de convivencia sexual.

El único problema es la mentira que Izuku ha sostenido todos estos años.

Después de seis meses saliendo, Shouto le confesó a Midoriya que ya había conocido a su omega, pero que, tristemente éste había fallecido en un terrible accidente cuando él tenía quince años. Nunca entró en detalles, porque también para un alfa es difícil romper un vínculo, especialmente cuando enviudan. Dijo que estaba asustado porque, al menos hasta el instante en que regresó Izuku a su vida, ya se había hecho a la idea de que no encontraría alguien para él desde que su relación con Yaoyorozu fracasó y las dos siguientes a esa.

―Pensé que no volvería a ser así de feliz, Midoriya, pero, ¿qué va a ser de nosotros si encuentras a tu alfa?

Midoriya recuerda que esbozó una sonrisa triste, tomó la mano de Shouto entre las suyas y dijo, con genuina aflicción, que también su alfa estaba muerto. No era una mentira, si lo pensaba figurativamente.

Entonces concluyeron que definitivamente valía la pena olvidar esa estupidez que su anatomía había impuesto y desde entonces llevaban cuatro años de prosperidad.

En retrospectiva, no es un gran problema. Izuku sabía que Bakugou reside en los Estados Unidos y dudaba que alguna vez se toparan de nuevo. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor explicarle toda la historia a Shouto, mas Izuku no sabe qué lo impulsó a mentir sin haber hecho su usual análisis de daños. Los días siguientes no se atrevió a desvelar su mentira y, conforme pasó el tiempo, Izuku fue olvidando que alguna vez mintió sobre Bakugou.

Claro, hasta ese momento, donde no existía un punto medio y el desenlace debía ser triunfante o fatídico. Y, el cauce que las cosas estaban tomando definitivamente apuntaba a lo segundo.

Logró dormir dos horas plácidamente, pero la noche cálida lo despertó. Ha estado dando vueltas en el futón desde entonces, sintiendo que el aire del ventilador no es suficiente. En la habitación reducida, a pesar de tener la ventana abierta, se ha viciado el aire. El problema no es que empiece a sentir la ligera humedad de la transpiración, sino que el aroma de Bakugou le llega con gran precisión e ímpetu. Probablemente esté en una habitación tan pequeña como la suya, soportando menos que él. Distingue perfectamente la fragancia que no se asocia a algo específico. Izuku ha dicho que para él, Kacchan es el estío, porque los aromas que sobrevolaban el pequeño campo donde a veces vacacionaban juntos en verano, son los que exhala Katsuki. Es un aroma que irremediablemente le recuerda a la seguridad que sentía a su lado y, al mismo tiempo, a la tristeza de recordar que un día Katsuki decidió irse para siempre.

Sentirlo tan cerca, después de tantos años, le provoca una nostalgia insufrible. Quisiera, en sus más oscuros deseos, acercarse a su habitación y descubrir si de verdad Katsuki iba a esclavizarlo a la sensación para siempre. El calor de la habitación apremia y la esencia de él lo marea. Empieza a desanudar el sencillo moño con el que ató su _yukata_. Siente que el bochorno lo agobia, así que lo más lógico sería deshacerse de las prendas que acrecientan su malestar. Le gustaría saber cómo se sienten las manos toscas de Bakugou sobre su cuerpo. Es tan fácil como llamarlo…

Es tan fácil como dejar su propio aroma fluir libremente, atrayéndolo, porque sabe perfectamente que a estas alturas no hay forma de que Katsuki se rehúse nuevamente. No podría, si Izuku está a merced suya, semidesnudo, con la imaginación saturada de pensamientos salvajes, insaciable. Su cuerpo se relaja de tal forma que no podría oponer resistencia si alguien cruzara la puerta, aunque tampoco tiene intenciones de hacerlo.

Izuku se queda contemplando el techo casi por una hora, sintiéndose en las nubes, recreando en su cabeza una y otra vez la escena de lo que sería tener a Bakugou sobre él. Sin embargo, el fulgor de lucidez que queda en su cerebro le indica que debe mantener su aroma suave, para no alertar a nadie en la posada.

Los ciclos que no han sido medicados siempre comienzan con una excitación que se puede mantener bajo control y que, para los omegas que ya conocen los síntomas, es el momento de resguardarse, de llamar a su pareja o de tomar la medicación de emergencia ante de que la situación se salga de sus manos. Han existido ocasiones en que Izuku, aun tomando los supresores, se ha sentido así por una o dos horas ―en las que se encierra en su consultorio si es que coincide con sus horas de trabajo ―, sin que pase a mayores. Tras ese lapso, la sensación se difumina y puede seguir trabajando sin ningún problema. Por eso Izuku simplemente se deja llevar, porque piensa que en cualquier momento los supresores harán efecto.

No obstante, lo cierto es que el aroma de Katsuki no le da tregua, azuzando su imaginación y sus nervios. No dura mucho ese dulce estado de excitación.

Alrededor de las dos y media de la mañana, completamente empapado por la esencia de Bakugou, Izuku advierte la humedad que escurre entre sus piernas. Ya no hay vuelta atrás y, aunque su mente estalla en alarmas de pánico, su cuerpo empieza a producir el perfume dulzón de un omega en ciclo, uno que no puede regular y que llama la atención de todo alfa en un radio de tres kilómetros. No pasará mucho antes de que pierda el control de sí mismo. Siente el cuerpo afiebrado y la mente comienza a llenársele de ansias imperiosas.

Tiembla. Palpita su vientre bajo. Respira pedregosamente. No puede decir palabra sin que la voz se le quiebre en gemidos anhelantes, y, sin embargo, podría gritar desde la profundidad de sus entrañas. Quien sea, por favor, atraviese esa puerta. Ahora tiene los muslos impregnados de un líquido viscoso cuyo olor fuerte y seductor pervierte el aire, listo para apresar a la polilla atraída. Izuku resiste, rasguñándose los antebrazos para mantener la cordura. Cuando intenta tocarse a sí mismo para aliviar un poco su necesidad, enseguida lo ataca un sentimiento extraño, que le impide la satisfacción. Tiene ganas de llorar. No va a soportar tres días así. ¿Debería llamar a Shouto?

Su oído capta un par de ruidos sordos. No puede identificarlos porque tiene los sentidos embotados, cual efecto narcótico. Parecieran golpes, como si dos personas se hubiesen enzarzado en una riña breve. Justo después, el aroma de Katsuki se intensifica, imponiéndose en todo el ámbito; es la manera en que un alfa se proclama como líder.

Luego, la puerta se abre y Katsuki aparece. Con mucho cuidado desliza la puerta y se queda al pie de la misma, observando a Izuku retorcerse. Éste intenta cubrir su desnudez. No quiere que Kacchan vea su vulnerabilidad, pero no puede evitar encogerse de placer cuando la _yukata_ roza accidentalmente su sexo. Su cuerpo sabe que hay un alfa e intenta atraerlo concentrando su perfume, haciendo que la virilidad de Izuku empiece a erguirse lentamente, sin haber sido tocado aún. Se araña parte del brazo para evitar lanzarse hacia Kacchan; lo único que puede hacer es desviar la mirada cristalina y morderse los labios hinchados, húmedos por el exceso de saliva.

Izuku solloza de frustración. El sudor le recorre el cauce de la espalda; la noche calurosa se cierne sobre él, asfixiándolo, exigiéndole lo que su carne febril demanda. Su respiración ahora es vaporosa. Se acompaña de jadeos impúdicos que Izuku intenta disimular infructuosamente.

Es entonces que Katsuki se acerca. Arrodilla una pierna, donde apoya un brazo. Su mano libre sujeta el rostro de Izuku, cuyos ojos vidriosos no son ya irises, sino jade en el que refulgen los miles de orgasmos con los que todavía Katsuki no lo place. La habitación tiene el aroma de un campo a medianoche, durante el verano, donde han florecido las gardenias. En círculos concéntricos, como los que se dibujan en el agua serena, hay un vaivén de sensaciones, de deseos indecibles que se guardan entre los imperceptibles surcos de la punta de los dedos. En la caricia de Kacchan, que deja un regusto a nostalgia, cabe toda una vida y la quijada de Midoriya. En su mano, callosa y de nudillos quebrantados una y otra vez, se encierra la prístina respuesta de un alfa a su omega.

―A-ayúdame, Kacchan ―jadea, meloso, Izuku.

Katsuki vuelve a quedarse estático, respirando los vapores acaramelados que Izuku espira. Vulnerable, vulnerado por el tacto firme del rubio, apenas respira quedito para no delatar los sonidos guturales que se erigen en su garganta.

El alfa inspira, soltando suave el aire. Se inclina lo suficiente para alcanzar los labios de Izuku, quien le devuelve el beso con unas ansias inauditas, tumbándolo de espaldas tan pronto su cuerpo reacciona al contacto. Bakugou no dice nada, ni se queja. Con una mano sujeta la nuca del omega y con la otra, rodea la cintura del mismo. Se besan durante largos minutos, apasionadamente, hasta que las manos frenéticas de Izuku intentan ir más allá de la hebilla del pantalón.

―Te voy ayudar a mi manera, Deku. La próxima vez que intentes tocarme, voy a traer al otro imbécil para que te preñe ―sentencia Katsuki al oído de Midoriya.

El omega emite un quejido débil cuando el rubio invierte posiciones bruscamente. Bakugou estruja con violencia las muñecas de Izuku, pretendiendo que su juicio se mantenga entero. De cuando en cuando ejercerá una presión dolorosa en cualquier parte del cuerpo suave del omega. Si Izuku siente dolor, su aroma se tornará un tanto amargo, lo cual le dará una sensación desagradable y lo mantendrá arraigado a la realidad, al cómo terminaron ahí y al por qué está haciendo lo que está haciendo.

Katsuki deja regada una constelación de besos en el cuello y clavículas de Izuku. Después, pasa su lengua por puntos estratégicos que memorizó la primera y única vez ―hasta ese momento―que estuvo con él, haciendo que Midoriya emita lánguidos gemidos. El cuerpo de éste se curva, dibuja figuras preciosas sobre el tatami. El rubio esboza una sonrisa media cuando descubre que ha atinado a todos los puntos que él recuerda; decide explorar para ver si puede averiguar otros cuantos más, que, en efecto, están esperándolo. Uno a la mitad de las clavículas y otro arriba de su ombligo. Podría haber otros escondidos en su espalda o en su nuca, quizás en el empeine o en los muslos, pero si va más allá, si pasa el horizonte de su resistencia, Bakugou podría caer estrepitosamente, así que se limita a mordisquearle las tetillas sonrosadas.

Cuando siente que Izuku está temblando de placer, anhelante de sentir más, Katsuki se sienta en el tatami. En el hueco que sus piernas separadas dejan, sienta a Izuku en la misma posición, abierto, y lo recorre con sus manos, sin dejar de besarle la parte trasera del lóbulo y la parte del cuello que puede alcanzar. Parsimoniosamente, sin dejar de morderlo para que Izuku siga enviando esas oleadas fugaces de dolor, conduce sus manos hacia el trasero del omega, palpando superficialmente la humedad que no deja de manar.

Izuku susurra notas placenteras al sentir los dedos de Katsuki acariciando su ano. Se remueve ligeramente y su aroma se turba para indicarle al alfa que está esperando que lo penetre. El aludido no pierde la paciencia; empieza a introducir, paulatinamente, el primer dedo, el cual resbala con una facilidad que sorprende a Katsuki. Se muerde hasta hacer su labio sangrar. No puede permitirse ni un solo instante de dubitación. Se arrancaría un brazo antes de eso.

―P-por favor, Kacchan…

―Cállate. No hables.

 _No hables con esa voz que se pega en los huesos._ Con un movimiento calculado, Katsuki hurga sus adentros con dos dedos. Izuku alza el pecho, acomoda su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de Bakugou. Éste, sin decir palabra, toma una de las manos de Izuku para que sea él mismo quien acaricie su erección. Le susurra al oído, con vapor en vez de aliento: _sigue así, Deku._ Entonces, el rubio, sin sacar sus dedos, utiliza la mano que ahora tiene libre para acariciarle los pezones. Cuando Izuku quiere darse por vencido debido al insoportable placer, Katsuki le muerde el hombro y detiene el vaivén de sus dedos.

―Si quieres que siga, sigue masturbándote.

Izuku lloriquea una queja, pero obedece. Conforme el orgasmo va construyéndose en su interior, el aroma de Midoriya se pronuncia y refina, oliendo cada vez más delicioso; se vuelve difícil para Bakugou mantener la concentración. Las ondas de placer provenientes del omega crecen y su aroma se impregna de tal forma al cuerpo de Katsuki que este está cerca de perder la noción del tiempo. Sólo tiene que aguantar un poco más sin claudicar a su propio deseo.

Cuando la cercanía del clímax es palpable en el aire, Bakugou se ve obligado a morder a Izuku para eclipsar el abrumador placer que su carne desprende. El omega chilla, pero el alfa pronto lo consuela relevándolo de su labor. Debe aprovechar ese momento preciso, justo cuando apenas el dolor se difumina, para alcanzar el último pedazo del camino que han recorrido. Ignora lo mejor que puede el insufrible aroma que lo reclama con una fuerza descomunal, concentrándose en no perder la coordinación de la mano que masturba y la que penetra. No falta mucho, Bakugou puede advertirlo en la tensión de los músculos de Izuku y en el aroma dulce que se precipita contra las paredes.

Así, Izuku alcanza el orgasmo. Acompaña su eyaculación con un grito que probablemente despertó a más de uno. Los espasmos empiezan a recorrerlo, en los últimos coletazos del clímax aplastante. La habitación se inunda con una sensación de felicidad, tan apacible que Bakugou se relaja como si él también hubiese alcanzado el orgasmo.

Por unos segundos, lo único que se escucha en la habitación son sus respiraciones arrítmicas.

Bakugou no hace comentarios. En silencio, usa la _yukata_ que vestía Izuku para limpiar los restos de semen acuoso que ensucian el tatami y su mano. El omega, aunque quiera odiarlo en ese momento, no puede evitar acurrucarse a su lado. La placidez con la que de pronto se inundó el ambiente hace que Katsuki deje que Izuku se apretuje contra él; no ha sido tocado, pero Bakugou siente que diría que sí a cualquier cosa que Midoriya le pidiera. No sabe si podrá conservar el sentido los próximos días. Quiere odiar el sentimiento, pero en su pecho ya no está el nudo que sentía cada noche, de inexplicable tristeza, que de una u otra manera, lo hacía pensar en Izuku. Quiere apartarlo, pero las manos le tiemblan ante el pensamiento de separarse de él. Quiere sentir disgusto o remordimiento, pero ha notado que su aroma flota mansamente, en un estado de plenitud que nunca, en lo que dure su vida, olvidará. Su mente le reprocha la decisión de ayudar a Izuku; ya ha perdido algunas batallas contra la Naturaleza, mas ahora tiene la fatal certeza de que ha perdido la guerra. Maldita sea, ni siquiera fue algo romántico, algo que le indique que ha encontrado a su otra mitad, sino algo forzado, una conmoción ineludible que de pronto lo asaltó a mitad de la madrugada.

Izuku, por su parte, tiene la consciencia plúmbea, sin un pensamiento claro. Está a punto de caer en un sueño celestial, así que el tiempo para los arrepentimientos aún no llega. Sólo quiere dormir al lado del alfa, ignorando que el mundo sigue su devenir y que a todo le llega su consecuencia, sin importar la justificación que quisieran otorgarles a sus _medios_. Ignorando que ya es irremediable, que ya no existe un punto de retorno.

Nunca hubo manera de rehusar lo que tarde o temprano iba a alcanzarlos.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _continuará..._

* * *

 **Notas:**

Creo que es la primera vez que escribo algo tan largo. Disculpen la longitud del capítulo, pero simplemente no quería dejar ninguna escena a medias. En fin, como ya es costumbre, mis aburridas aclaraciones:

En mi mundo, los omegas tienen un breve periodo de aviso antes de que llegue el ciclo. Un omega inexperto o con pocos ciclos no sabe identificarlo y lo deja pasar, pero aquellos que ya tienen un rato en el juego, pueden identificarlo y contrarrestarlo. Siempre me ha parecido un poco injusto que simplemente les llegue de golpe, jajaja. Claro, puede haber sus excepciones, pero de mientras es así.

Segundo, he tomado las pastillas anticonceptivas como referencia para los supresores. Es totalmente verídico que el ciclo menstrual se modifica después de muchos años de ingesta, a tal punto que puede volverse breve y poco abundante y esto es porque las hormonas ingeridas inhiben el proceso natural; sucede lo mismo con los supresores y es lógico suponer que el cuerpo, después de años de tener inhibido el proceso, comienza una especie de _aletargamiento_ que provoca los ciclos breves y espaciados (porque he leído que los ciclos son largos y espaciados o cortos y frecuentes. Las líneas anteriores explican por qué el de Izuku es corto y espaciado). De igual manera, los supresores no son de venta libre, porque cada uno debe tener una dosis que le acomode según indica el médico.

Y bueno, dije que esta historia es TodoDeku, aunque pareciera que Todoroki no tiene vela en el entierro, pero, como dije, es un pilar de esta historia. Hablaré de esto más adelante.

En fin, espero tener el próximo capítulo en el mismo tiempo, semana y media, así que espero que me sigan acompañando. Cualquier error no duden en comentármelo y muchísimas gracias por su tomarse su tiempo para llegar hasta aquí. Ustedes son mi MVP. ¡Besos para llevar!

P.D. Olvidé mencionarlo en el capítulo anterior, pero el _shinkansen_ es el tren de alta velocidad. Y… espero no estar olvidando nada.


	3. Secrets that I have held in my heart

**III. Secrets that I have held in my heart…**

 _...are harder to hide than I thought._

 **E** n un principio, los días eran sencillos. Transcurrían a través del tamiz de la ingenuidad infantil. En su pueril y mansa ignorancia, eran ajenos a las problemáticas que todo alfa y omega enfrenta. No existían resentimientos porque todavía no existían las razones para éstos, así que todas las tardes, Katsuki e Izuku compartían mundos imaginarios.

No recuerdan si los presentaron o si se encontraron por casualidad en el parque cercano a sus hogares, pero la memoria de ambos inicia justo cuando ellos ya pasaban las tardes juntos, como si fuese un hábito arraigado por los años. Katsuki siempre tuvo una personalidad atrayente; es el carisma de un líder nato. Por eso no es de extrañar la fascinación que Bakugou ejerció en Izuku. Éste, en cambio, tendía a ser callado y analítico, como un sabio consejero al lado de un rey. Incluso sus complexiones físicas iban acorde a sus personalidades: mientras Katsuki daba indicios de un continente vigoroso, Izuku tenían las formas suaves de un carácter apacible. En otros tiempos hubiese sido un contraste gracioso, pero a los ojos expertos de los adultos, era una clara señal de su futuro desarrollo sexual.

Inko y Mitsuki, convencidas del género de sus hijos y lo bien que sus personalidades se complementaban, dieron por sentado que, cuando llegara el momento, ambos se revelarían como la pareja destinada de cada uno. Conforme los días pasaban, más grande era su certitud, pues Katsuki solía mostrar un especial recelo para con Izuku. Así, pues, ellas mismas establecieron una amistad que permitió que los niños compartieran muchas siestas y meriendas.

Las dificultades de su convivencia no empezaron hasta que tuvieron nueve, cuando ya empezaban a ser notorias las singularidades que distinguían a cada género.

Midoriya, entre toda la población estudiantil de su escuela primaria, era el único hombre que mostraba signos de un probable omega: tranquilo, listo, pequeño y de una sonrisa encandiladora. Los niños no necesitan de argumentos para ensañarse con alguien, por lo que Izuku se volvió el objetivo de todos los señalamientos y bromas pesadas. Kacchan fue su principal hostigador, completamente seducido por la potestad que su aún no confirmado género le proporcionaba. Ya que molestar a Izuku parecía el pasatiempo número uno de su clase, tomar el liderazgo en cada broma parecía la manera más obvia de proceder acorde a su nuevo estatus.

Por supuesto que Izuku no guarda buenos recuerdos, pero su agudeza emocional le permitió entender el pequeño juego de supervivencia que era el salón de clases y que ningún niño realmente tenía la empatía suficiente para comprender los sentimientos ajenos; sin embargo, no sólo era la convicción de lo anterior lo que lo mantenía en una actitud pasiva, sino también el hecho notorio de que Katsuki no permitía que nadie más tomara las riendas. Katsuki decía cómo, cuándo y dónde, de tal manera que Izuku nunca tuvo siquiera un rasguño. Cuando alguien intentaba algo por su cuenta, Bakugou simplemente ignoraba la acción, lo que terminó significando que cualquier cosa no aprobada por el rubio, no era divertida. Fue entonces que decidió soportar con todo el aplomo que podía caber en su pequeño cuerpo de nueve años.

Al pasar los años, conforme se expresaban ya los alelos dominantes o recesivos de los alfas u omegas respectivamente en la fisionomía, Bakugou desistió de las bromas pesadas. Muchos pensaron que había perdido interés y algo de razón había ahí. Un día Katsuki sintió que no le producía diversión molestar a Izuku y pensó que no tenía caso hacer algo que no le traía ningún beneficio.

Unos meses después, al dar la vuelta sobre un recodo del pasillo, vislumbró a sus propios amigos hacerle una zancadilla a Izuku, lo que provocó que este y los papeles que llevaba a la sala de maestros cayeran desperdigados en el suelo. Katsuki huyó de ahí, con una terrible y absurda ira en la boca del estómago. No entendía su deseo de intervenir en favor de Midoriya.

Al día siguiente, intentó hacer lo mismo que sus compañeros, porque probablemente sólo era la envidia de que alguien más estaba haciendo lo que a él le correspondía. No pudo. Se quedó estático en medio del pasillo. Midoriya pasó a su lado, distraído, sin sospechar las intenciones de Bakugou.

Cuando los exámenes médicos llegaron y las confirmaciones de género fueron hechas, algo hirvió dentro de Bakugou. Ahora que tenía la absoluta certeza de ser un alfa, le molestaba sobremanera el recuerdo de su pasmo. No tenía lógica. Si él era un alfa y, a todas luces, Midoriya no, ¿por qué carajos ya no podía hacer lo que con mucha facilidad hizo en antaño? ¿Por qué ahora Izuku tenía un no sé qué que lo movía a un sentimiento de protección?

Fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que se enterara de que, efectivamente, Midoriya era un omega. Mientras buscaba la explicación a su extraño comportamiento, Bakugou escuchó que los omegas producen esa sensación en los alfas, aunque también estaba comprobado que existían aquellos que podían intimidarlos sin problema alguno. Para rectificar la veracidad de lo escuchado, se dio a la tarea de buscar omegas para asustarlos un poco y así conocer a qué grupo pertenecía él. Tras varios experimentos, llegó a la conclusión de que él era parte de aquellos que podía alzarles la voz sin pesadumbre.

Pero no podía hacer lo mismo con Izuku. Cada vez que lo intentaba, lo inundaba esa incomodidad que de pronto hizo que fuese físicamente imposible tener intenciones de lastimarlo.

¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿por qué un omega debilucho y nerd tenía tal influjo sobre él? Empezó a odiar profundamente el conocimiento de que Izuku tenía ese dominio sobre él. Continuó empeorando con el hecho de que Izuku estaba al tanto, con esa increíble perspicacia suya. Entre más lo pensaba, la animadversión de Katsuki iba creciendo. Siempre había sido así, sin que él lo notara. Izuku intuía, y aunque conocía de antemano las cosas, nunca opuso resistencia. Dejó que todo siguiera su curso, quizás porque la verdadera satisfacción estaba en saberse un paso delante de alguien tan grandioso como Bakugou. Izuku lo previó todo y, ahora que finalmente el desarrollo de sus hormonas estaba en pleno apogeo, estaba sacándole ventaja.

Por más que se le retorcieran las venas en reprimenda, Katsuki reincidió en su acoso. Pronto Midoriya ya no podía obtener otra cosa diferente a gritos, insultos y empujones de parte de Bakugou. Lo peor del asunto es que Bakugou no sabía qué le frustraba más, si lo pésimo que le sentaba ser tan antipático con Izuku o que éste siguiera disculpándose, en su eterno papel de víctima que siempre había detestado, sin todavía saber muy bien por qué, pero que en ese entonces adjudicaba a un movimiento astuto para presionarlo.

La situación, si bien tensa y difícil, era controlable. Katsuki todavía era arrastrado a casa de los Midoriya y se comportaba de una manera decente, por lo que sus madres ni siquiera imaginaban que sus hijos ya no podían sostener una conversación.

No obstante, llegó un punto en el cual Bakugou no volvió a pisar la casa de Izuku y fue muy claro con su madre respecto a su sentir en relación al joven omega. Sucedió cuando estaban en el instituto. El odio que Bakugou sentía hacia Midoriya era tan abrumador que el susodicho no podía siquiera acercársele.

La explicación tenía nombre: _Kirishima Eijirou._

* * *

 **.**

Izuku despierta con la caricia del sol de las nueve de la mañana en el mentón. Una sensación de comodidad va saturándolo conforme despabila. De pronto es más fácil respirar. Abre los ojos lentamente. Lo desconcierta la habitación; por un momento duda de su vigilia. Poco a poco, los engranajes de su consciencia le otorgan forma a la masa deforme de recuerdos esparcidos en su memoria. Una vez que la pieza clave del rompecabezas encaja, se incorpora súbitamente para sondear sus alrededores. No hay rastro de Kacchan; apenas y se oye el murmullo apagado del trajín diario en la posada. Su cuerpo despide un ligero aroma a limpio y la _yukata_ no está correctamente anudada, quizás para evitar el calor de la noche. Se deja caer otra vez en el _futón_ , pensando en todas las opciones que tiene y las acciones que debería tomar con base a éstas. Es inútil, por más que haga conjeturas, la realidad es que no puede moverse de ese lugar sin supresores y que no tiene ni la más remota idea acerca de las intenciones de Katsuki.

El calor húmedo no cede. Han dicho en el pronóstico que se alcanzarán las mayores temperaturas durante esa semana, para desgracia de todos los alfas y omegas de Japón. Entre la concurrencia de olores que distingue, Izuku puede ubicar sin lugar a dudas el de Kacchan. Está en el pequeño jardín de la posada. No posee ninguna emoción negativa, afortunadamente. Su aroma flota pacífico en torno a él, como tenue oleaje. Por un momento no está seguro de si está preparado para confrontarlo, pero las dudas comienzan a apilarse en un rincón de su cabeza. Toma una bocanada de aire.

Lo encuentra donde ya sabía que estaba. Está parado en un punto estratégico para que la brisa matinal lo refresque. Izuku arruga la nariz al notar que el olor amargo del cigarro de Kacchan perturba su aroma veraniego. El joven omega sabe que él está al tanto de su presencia. Durante algunos segundos oyen el piar de las aves que revolotean cerca de ellos. Es una situación inverosímil, una que ni siquiera Izuku y su obsesión por tener previsto hasta el último detalle había figurado.

―Pensé que odiabas el olor del tabaco ―dice Izuku desde el pasillo de madera que da al jardín.

Kacchan no se vuelve para mirarlo. Apenas y murmura algún improperio que Izuku no alcanza a escuchar.

―Es malo para la salud de un deportista de alto rendimiento como tú ―continúa el omega, desempolvando conocimientos ―. Los componentes de la nicotina…

―¿Qué tan idiota me crees como para sermonearme sobre las consecuencias de fumar? ―Lo interrumpe Katsuki, en tono severo. Ahora observa directamente a Izuku, con una parte del cuerpo vuelto hacia él. Hay un momento de silencio incómodo. El rubio cuadra los hombros y agrega ―: ...La última caja que compré fue en Año Nuevo y aún tengo la mitad.

Izuku no hace más preguntas. Kacchan permanece con el cuerpo vuelto, exhalando humo, inspeccionándolo.

―Lo que pasó anoche…

―¿Vas a hablar de anoche? ―sonríe irónicamente el rubio, dejando escapar el humo con cada palabra.

―Sólo quiero agradecerte.

―Tu agradecimiento me repugna.

―Entonces, discúlpame por…

―Tampoco quiero tus disculpas. Odio tus putas disculpas ―vocifera Katsuki, calando su cigarro.

―¿Y qué quieres que diga?

―Nada. No tienes que decir algo. Lárgate y déjame en paz.

Izuku suspira. No va a irse hasta que resuelva las dudas con las que llegó. Lleva diez años preguntándose qué salió mal entre Kacchan y él y hasta hacía poco se había hecho a la idea de que jamás en la vida lo sabría; no podía esperar otra oportunidad como esa, porque estaba seguro de que Katsuki interpondría entre ellos los océanos que hicieran falta con tal de no volverse a encontrar. Tampoco es como si tuviera todo el día. El calor arriba con la misma sutilidad de los crepúsculos. Y con su ciclo en curso, Izuku no está dispuesto a comprobar sus límites.

―¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte?

Katsuki no responde. Se queda mirando algún punto del cielo despejado, mientras enciende su segundo cigarrillo. Izuku siente cómo le retumba el corazón de la expectación; lo golpea fuerte y la sensación reverbera hasta la aorta de su cuello. Se queda inmóvil, temiendo que cualquier movimiento en falso pudiera quebrar el débil equilibrio de la situación antes de obtener una respuesta, la cual el rubio no parece negarle.

―Eso depende.

―¿De qué? ―responde Izuku sin pensar.

―De cuántos días dure tu ciclo.

Izuku tiene un súbito mareo. Pareciera que alguien le ha golpeado el pecho, porque ha sido nítido el estrépito que repentinamente hubo entre sus costillas. De pronto tiene un hueco que se le llena de un zumbido inquieto. El cuerpo se le aligera a causa del nerviosismo que lo recorre como ramalazo. Miles y miles de pensamientos se acumulan en su cabeza, todos ellos producto de sus sentires pasados, escondidos en algún punto recóndito de su cabeza, incapaces de ser desechados para siempre. Los sentimientos que Kacchan le dejó hace diez años se quedaron arraigados en sus venas, latiendo con su pulso, subrepticios pero siempre a flor de piel cuando la nostalgia lo acecha. Su garganta quema por las ganas de llorar. Es la frustración de sentir su corazón apretujado por los recuerdos, por las incertidumbres y las tristezas; es la frustración de tener los talones adoloridos de soportar el peso de algo que no puede dejar ir porque es su cuerpo, _su maldito cuerpo,_ el que le ruega que por favor regrese a donde nunca fue recibido pero es el lugar que le corresponde. Cada seis meses, en una fracción de segundo, Katsuki aparece transfigurado en las caricias que le reparte Shouto e Izuku se resquebraja de a poquito cada que sucede.

― ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Kacchan? ¿Qué es lo que ganas? Llevo años y años preguntándome qué hice mal, si acaso fue mi culpa.

Bakugou se queda con el cigarro apenas rozando sus labios. Le dirige a Izuku una mirada que indica que no está dispuesto a responder más preguntas. Hace diez años, el omega hubiese desistido de sus esfuerzos, con tal de no empeorar su maltratada relación, sin embargo, ya ha perdido mucho y duda que exista algo más que pueda perder. Ha elucubrado mucho sobre lo que sucedió entre ellos y sólo existe un elemento que siempre está presente en todas sus especulaciones, el cual de pronto se le presenta como epifanía:

―¿Fue por Kirishima?

De dos largas zancadas, Katsuki llega al lugar de Izuku, a quien levanta en vilo. La hostilidad que emana el rubio hace que Izuku quiera huir para esconderse, algo que pocas veces ha experimentado en su vida. Tiene tal fuerza la inquina de Bakugou que Midoriya advierte que su aroma floral se espesa desesperadamente para persuadir al alfa de no dañarlo. El rubio lo suelta bruscamente porque hace efecto. Su odio por esa maldita acción es insondable, pero odia más que el sentir temblar a Izuku le cause mucha angustia.

―Deja de usar tu puto aroma, Deku ―barbota.

Izuku inspira entrecortadamente, como evitando un sollozo. Atenúa su aroma. Kastsuki lo está mirando directamente, pero él le muestra su perfil, incapaz de siquiera mostrarle el rostro. Se quedan así un instante, en una tensión tan impresionante que los dos huéspedes que están a punto de cruzar el pasillo deciden volver sobre sus pasos.

El teléfono móvil que Izuku lleva en su mano izquierda emite una melodía pegajosa. Katsuki alcanza a observar la pantalla, en la cual aparece el nombre de _Shouto_ seguido de un emoticón estúpido. Chasquea la lengua y da una última calada al cigarro, sin preocuparse por apagarlo con las yemas y lanzarlo al pequeño jardín.

―Le dije a la mujer de la recepción que nos quedaríamos más días ―espeta.

Luego da media vuelta y se aleja por el pasillo, con su aroma alborotado e irascible.

Izuku no lo observa irse. Está más que consternado. Permanece en su lugar, sin escuchar ni pensar, apenas consciente de que su móvil sigue vibrando. Se sienta en el pequeño corredor del jardín, casi temblando, no sabe si de miedo o frustración. Inspira largo antes de responder la llamada.

― _Izuku ―_ dice la voz impertérrita y amable de Shouto, que se le cuela hasta los pulmones ―. _Disculpa por no haberte llamado antes._

―No te preocupes, Todo… Shouto. Entiendo que estás ocupado ―Izuku intenta disimular alegría en su palabras.

― _¿Está todo bien? Te escucho un poco extraño. Creo que vas a iniciar tu ciclo, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde estás?, ¿estás tomando tus supresores?_

―Estoy bien. Decidí no tomar los trenes que te dije, así que aún estoy en Tokio. Saldré para Matsumoto cuando termine mi ciclo, por precaución. De verdad no te preocupes por mí, me preocupa más que tengas algún problema con tu padre.

― _No sé qué mosca le picó que está muy accesible ―_ Shouto emite un sonido que evidencia el repentino escalofrío que le recorre―. _Anoche me preguntó por ti. Parecía que de verdad tenía sincero interés por conocer el estado de nuestra relación. Me dijo que espera volver a verte cuando él viaje a Japón. Ugh, aún no me acostumbro al lado paternal de ese viejo. Se ve ridículo cuando intenta sonreír._

Izuku no puede evitar reprimir una risilla.

―Me alegra que las cosas estén bien entre ustedes. ¿Cómo van las juntas?

― _Bien. No he tenido inconvenientes, así que creo que podremos cerrar varios tratos pasado mañana y… ―_ alguien interrumpe a Shouto. Izuku no logra entender lo que le dicen y lo que su novio responde ―. _Se acabó el descanso. Te llamaré mañana._

―Vale. Espero que estés descansando apropiadamente. Te veré el viernes.

― _Te amo._

―Yo también te amo.

La llamada finaliza. Izuku no se mueve de su lugar. Esconde su rostro entre sus manos y solloza. Él tiene una vida hecha, hace mucho tiempo que empezó a construirla y no está dispuesto a dejarla ir por un infortunado encuentro. No por una herida en la memoria que nunca terminó de sanar. Sí, quiere saber por qué Kacchan se fue para siempre, si concuerda con sus sospechas, pero no a costa de la felicidad que se forjó a base de perseverancia confundida a ratos con tozudez. No si tiene que recordar las noches que pasó en vela por el dolor insoportable de su costado que le impedía el descanso. No si ahora va a despertar otra vez con la sensación de que el corazón le ha sido arrancado de cuajo. No va a renunciar a Shouto por una supuesta _llamada de la naturaleza,_ mucho menos cuando los años y las circunstancias difuminaron su cariño hacia Katsuki.

No quiere necesitarlo pero su cuerpo insiste en contrariarlo a gritos.

* * *

 **.**

El resto del día Izuku permanece ahí mismo, en el pasillo que da hacia al jardín porque, además de que el calor acumulado en su habitación es simplemente insoportable, el tintineo del _furin_ lo relaja sobremanera. Los veranos son así en Japón: calurosos y hú supresores parecen estar funcionando bien, porque el desayuno y la comida han transcurrido sin sobresaltos. El aroma de Bakugou indica que su dueño ha estado en las cercanías, pero nunca a la vista. Le ha llevado hielo raspado para que se mantenga fresco, aunque usando a la señorita de la recepción como emisaria. Midoriya ya no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto. La hostilidad no se siente como tal con esos actos amables. Parecía que el alfa no estaba dispuesto a volverle a hablar, pero ese es el tercer raspado que se zampa.

La constante repetición de la noche anterior en su imaginario le pesa cada vez más en la consciencia; se le ha incrustado de tal forma el recuerdo que puede decir con precisión el ritmo cardíaco de Katsuki al masturbarlo. Lo peor no es que lo recuerde con dicha exactitud, sino que su cabeza se ha tomado la libertad de recrear el acontecimiento con detalles que no sucedieron; ha llegado a tal punto que incluso el recuerdo se ha ramificado y tiene la imagen nítida, como si de verdad hubiese acontecido, de él en decenas de posiciones diferentes.

El día transcurre con Izuku atosigado de recuerdos nunca sucedidos, hielos raspados y frutas de temporada. El sedentarismo no ayuda mucho a despejar su mente; ha realizado diversas actividades de ocio e incluso ha dado un paseo por la posada, pero Izuku siempre ha sido una persona que en sus días libres prefiere una buena actividad física, así que durante el resto de la tarde su mente siempre termina vagando hacia el mismo punto.

Finalmente la noche llega, perezosa, sin luna. El joven omega decide tomar una ducha antes de dirigirse al comedor y tomar su cena; no obstante, cuando regresa a su habitación para vestir una muda de ropalimpia, se topa con que Bakugou se está llevando sus cosas. El rubio apenas le dirige una mirada de soslayo, empecinado con su tarea de ordenar de mala gana la ropa de Izuku para cerrar la dichosa maleta.

―¿K-Kacchan? ―pregunta Izuku con cautela.

―¿Qué quieres?

―¿Qué haces?

Katsuki se detiene su labor un instante para dirigirle una mirada significativa, a la cual Izuku responde con franco desconcierto.

―He pedido una habitación doble. Dormiremos ahí ―dice, en voz baja, mientras retoma su labor.

―¿D-dormir juntos?, ¿por qué?

―No hagas preguntas estúpidas. Sabes muy bien por qué. ―Termina de cerrar la maleta y antes de salir, anuncia ―. Nos llevarán la cena a la habitación. El comedor es un caldo.

Sale de la habitación mientras Izuku, inmóvil, tarda un par de segundos antes de procesar la escena. Se cruza de brazos, analizando cada palabra de la conversación y cada pormenor en la actitud del rubio, hasta que súbitamente las acciones del mismo cobran sentido. Midoriya siente la sangre en las orejas y en el puente de la nariz. No entiende nada. No ha entendido nada desde que tienen nueve, cuando las cosas se volvieron repentinamente difíciles. Es de conocimiento general que un omega no puede dormir sin su pareja; el sueño durante el ciclo es su estado de mayor vulnerabilidad, por lo cual el alfa debe estar a su lado proporcionando resguardo y protección. Izuku recibe gustosamente la calidez de su alivio. Sinceramente, intentar comprender a Kacchan es casi una pérdida de tiempo, porque tres días no son suficientes para indagar en cuestiones que todavía duelen después de diez años. A Katsuki siempre le ha gustado hacer las cosas a su manera, por lo que hacer pesquisas sobre sus razones resulta infructuoso.

Resuelto a dejar que las cosas fluyan, Izuku decide rendirse ante la idea de que podrá sacar conclusiones, al menos por esa noche. La habitación doble es considerablemente más grande. Incluso tiene una televisión anticuada y un espacio extra para tomar el desayuno o la cena. Unos minutos después, llega la señorita, quien sirve una sencilla cena consistente en fideos fríos y desenrolla los futones. Poco después aparece Bakugou con un par de cervezas frías en una bolsa.

Siendo franco, a Izuku casi le resulta surrealista el momento. No es precisamente comodidad lo que de repente se forma, pero al menos es una atmósfera soportable. El omega comienza una conversación cotidiana, casi fútil, que les sienta mejor de lo que esperaban. Aunque Kacchan no da detalles respecto a su vida, sí lo suficientes como para que Izuku se haga una de idea de cómo es su vida en Estados Unidos. Es inevitable que lleguen al tema que les arrebató muchas horas de sueño, cuando las conversaciones todavía sucedían entre ellos: _All Might,_ el emblemático actor de películas marciales cuya trascendencia es tal que de ser una figura popular de los ochentas pasó a ser de culto actualmente.

El vaivén de palabras, de opiniones y desaprobaciones continúa hasta que la luna descansa en su cénit. Izuku se siente bien así. Katsuki puede tener un genio terrible, pero es un joven inteligente y ambicioso que atrae irremediablemente con la vivacidad de sus palabras y gestos.

Cuando el rubio pretende rellenar el vaso de Izuku con más cerveza, éste lo detiene, con una lánguida negación de cabeza.

Katsuki lo observa y no dice algo al respecto. Decide servir lo restante en su propio vaso y seguir escuchando la perorata de Izuku acerca de por qué _La Academia de Héroes_ es la mejor película de All Might. Sin embargo, eventualmente el ímpetu del omega se apaga conforme llega al final de su análisis. Los dos quedan en silencio, Bakugou tomando sorbos ocasionales, con la mirada puesta en Izuku, mientras éste mira fijamente la espuma residual de su vaso. Con la lengua desinhibida por el alcohol, es el momento propicio para las preguntas cuyas respuestas nunca se quieren saber.

―¿Por qué no has marcado a alguien más? ―empieza Izuku, aún cabizbajo.

Kacchan se encoge de hombros. Tampoco lo observa. Tiene la mirada en el cielo nuboso que esconde las estrellas.

―Estoy muy ocupado para eso.

Podría sonar a excusa vaga, mas Izuku sabe que no es así. Ganar reconocimiento como deportista extranjero es difícil y él lo logró en un par de años; sostener su reputación y logros requiere de una dedicación férrea que sólo Katsuki podía tener. Aun así, Midoriya sospecha que, independientemente de su riguroso estilo de vida, los motivos de Bakugou para rechazar cualquier lazo son más profundos que cuestiones de trabajo.

―¿Pero qué sucedió con Kirishima?

―No funcionó.

―¿Fue por mi culpa?, ¿por lo que sucedió esa vez? ―exclama Izuku angustiado, al fin mirando a Bakugo.

Katsuki también vuelve sus ojos para confrontarlo. Tiene un amago de sonrisa triste.

―En parte. Pero de todas formas, no hay futuro para dos alfas juntos. Es lógico.

―¡Eso no es cierto! Yo creo…

―Cierra el pico, nerd. Una cosa es lo que pienses y otra la realidad. Y la realidad es que alguien ya decidió por todos nosotros. Kirishima encontró a su omega y yo al mío, así que simplemente es estúpido pensar que podríamos seguir adelante.

A Izuku le falta el aire. Las ganas de llorar se apilan en torno a sus ojos. No puede evitarlo; no es sólo porque Bakugou no pudo estar con la persona que amaba, sino por sí mismo. Se ha negado durante tantos años a la idea de que Bakugou es su alfa y no Shouto que la verdad a esas alturas es como desangrarse.

Katsuki deja que Izuku solloce un largo rato mientras él se termina la cerveza que resta. No dice nada ni intenta consolarlo; con gran aplomo lo escucha llorar, resintiendo su olor salado que le seca completamente la lengua. Tiene un golpeteo en el pecho que le indica que debe hacer hasta lo imposible por detener sus lágrimas, pero él ignora todo el sentimiento incómodo por mero capricho, por una cuestión de orgullo.

Finalmente Izuku comienza a hipar, en los últimos coletazos del llanto. Katsuki no lo interrumpe en ningún momento. Deja que todo lo que pesa en Izuku salga, de la forma en como tenga que salir. Es hasta que el joven omega queda en silencio que el rubio se mueve, recogiendo los platos y vasos de la mesa (porque le indicó a la señorita que él los llevaría cuando terminasen).

Después de que regresa Bakugou, en el canto insistente de las cigarras, ambos se colocan la _yukata_ y se acuestan en los futones. Ninguno puede dormir. Los pensamientos de sus cabezas hacen tanto ruido que probablemente el otro los escucha.

Izuku no puede evitar sentirse atraído hacia el aroma de Bakugou. Quiere acercarse a su espalda y acurrucarse como lo hizo la noche anterior. Sin embargo la situación ya es muy incómoda como para forzar un sentimentalismo.

―¿Crees que no huelo, imbécil? Acércate y ya, carajo ―ruge Bakugou.

El omega se sobresalta, pero obedece. Se acomoda en la espalda de Katsuki y de pronto la habitación se satura del aroma dulce de un omega feliz, muy similar a cuando se encuentran encita. Es absurdo sentirse feliz y, sin embargo, así se sienten.

―No te odio, Deku. Nunca lo he hecho.―Susurra Kacchan en medio de un frufrú de sábanas.

―Lo sé. No puedes ―Responde Izuku, con una risilla, trazando líneas en su espalda. Nunca ha pensado que Kacchan lo odiaba, si bien era evidente su disgusto hacia él; no obstante, oír esas palabras era lo que necesitaba, sin saberlo.

―Muérete.

Izuku vuelve a soltar una risa suave como él. Katsuki se vuelve hacia él, observándolo fijamente, pensando, sinceramente, que Izuku siempre ha tenido las pecas más bonitas del mundo.

El omega extiende una mano para acariciarle el rostro. Está tan feliz que Katsuki ya no sabe cómo lidiar con su aroma. Ni siquiera quiere lidiar con su aroma. No sólo lo huele, sino que puede observarlo danzando libremente entre ellos; es un perfume silencioso que poco a poco lo envuelve, azuzando sus bajos deseos, los que son mero instinto, mera voluptuosidad.

―Puta madre, Deku.

Katsuki se lanza ávido hacia los labios de Izuku. Éste lo recibe con una pericia que cualquiera hubiese confundido con experiencia; no es otra cosa que la destreza que le obsequió la naturaleza para que la usara con su alfa. Lo hacen como la noche anterior, porque consumar el acto supone mucho riesgo, mas esta vez a Katsuki le falla la voluntad para negarse a una felación y un posterior orgasmo.

Cuando ambos vuelven a recostarse, en el calor sofocante de la habitación, tienen la aciaga certidumbre de que mañana ya no será suficiente.

.

.

* * *

 _continuará..._

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡Hola de nuevo!

Zeus bendito redentor, este capítulo me ha costado. Sinceramente, creo que la escena final fue un poco apresurada, pero no quiero agregar otro capítulo a este fic porque, siento yo, que de por sí es bastante lento. Intenté construir una atmósfera propicia para que el final no fuese tan abrupto, pero no funcionó, porque de verdad parecía una escena metida a la fuerza para retrasar el "clímax" de este capítulo. En fin, espero que en algún punto de mi vida pueda editar el final, porque tampoco quiero atrasar la actualización hasta que se me ocurra una mejor idea, jajaja.

Todavía quedan muchos cabos sueltos, como lo que pasó con Kirishima, Midoriya y Bakugou y por qué Bakugou está ayudando a Midoriya y soltando franquezas, así como cuál es el papel de Todoroki en esta historia. De verdad espero que todo me quepa en el siguiente capítulo o habrán sido en vano los quebraderos de cabeza, jajaja.

Algunas notitas (porque Bonnie no puede vivir sin las estúpidas notas)

El _furin_ es la campanilla de viento que vemos en todos los _slice of life_ que se ubican durante el verano. Es un elemento decorativo japonés hecho, usualmente, de cristal o cerámica, el cual se coloca en ventanas y puertas al inicio del verano. El tintineo que produce (que probablemente la mayoría de ustedes lo haya percibido en algún anime alguna vez) evoca una sensación de frescura en los japoneses porque hace consciencia de la brisa, por más suave que sea. También los raspados y las frutas de temporada son elementos que conforman el verano de cualquier japonés, porque ambos alimentos contribuyen a mantener la frescura.

Respecto a por qué Kacchan duerme con Izuku aunque no sean pareja. La respuesta es sencilla: porque Kacchan está fungiendo como una; además, aunque no están unidos, sí están destinados, por lo que el cuerpo de Izuku lo toma como tal. Kacchan también reacciona a esto y por eso Izuku siente bienestar a su lado.

Pareciera que hay contradicciones en este capítulo, pero en realidad, cuando la situación se torna así (donde aparece el que debiera ser el amor de tu vida cuando uno está casi comprometido) usualmente tenemos decenas de pensamientos distintos. Izuku no es la excepción.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo y muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí otra vez. Agradezco infinitamente a todos aquellos que han agregado esta historia a favoritos o le han dado follow. Me motivan a seguir. También todos los que leen entre las sombras, ¡mil gracias!

Idealmente, el próximo capítulo debería ser el final. Si no es así, a lo mucho queda un capítulo y una especie de epílogo, para dejar la historia (casi) cerrada. Probablemente me tome un poco más de tiempo, porque la vida es imprevisible y de pronto tengo mil cosas por hacer justo cuando quiero tener un capítulo bien hecho.

En fin, de nuevo les agradezco de todas las formas posibles su lectura y espero que no hayan desperdiciado el tiempo de su vida leyendo esto, jajaja. Cualquier duda o error, no duden en comentármela. ¡Besitos para llevar!

P.D. Intuyeron bien, ese _ligero aroma a limpio_ es porque Izuku tomó una ducha después. ¿Y quién creen que lo ayudó a eso? ;) ;)


	4. Let's raise a glass or two

**IV. Let's raise a glass or two…**

 _...to all the things I've lost on you_

 **K** irishima Eijirou es ese escándalo que toda persona necesita en su vida.

Idealmente, Bakugou nunca debió haberlo descubierto, pero lo hizo y desde entonces su tiempo se mide en _antes y después de Eijirou_. Lo conoció en el instituto, cuando por un azar cruel quedaron sentados lado a lado en el salón al empezar su primer año. Al igual que Izuku con Shouto, Katsuki tenía una idea vaga de quién era Kirishima; todos conocían la historia del novato de cabello rojo cuya insurrección hizo que lograra mantener su cabellera teñida. Nadie sabe cómo (ni Bakugou lo supo nunca) pero Kirishima conservó el rojo hasta que consiguió su primer empleo. El hecho fue lo suficientemente relevante durante los primeros días de clases como para otorgarle un cierto aire de popularidad; de todas maneras, popular o no, Kirishima era fácilmente identificable en medio de la multitud del cuerpo estudiantil.

Así, pues, Katsuki sabía, a medias, quién era cuando los lugares definitivos se asignaron y el pelirrojo tomó asiento a su lado. No tenía intenciones de aprenderse su nombre nunca, pero el sujeto era tan parlanchín e insistente que terminó aprendiéndoselo gracias a todas las veces que los profesores pronunciaron su nombre en reprimenda.

La cercanía de sus asientos hizo irremediable que compartieran más tiempo del que Katsuki hubiese deseado, especialmente porque Eijirou tendía a olvidar sus libros y resolvía el problema juntando su silla. Con el paso de los días, la costumbre de juntar su silla se extendió a los recesos entre clases, de tal forma que para cuando Katsuki tuvo consciencia del asunto, ya estaban compartiendo el almuerzo.

A los ojos de cualquier integrante de la clase, la amistad entre ellos no representaba ninguna novedad. Era casi de esperarse desde que las grandes amistades entre alfas eran tan naturales como el enlace entre un alfa y un omega. Lo comprobaron cuando advirtieron que Kirishima era la única persona con la Bakugou sostenía algo similar a una conversación. Para todos, las cosas sucedieron con la sencillez con la que debían suceder.

Sin embargo, para Katsuki, todo fue precipitado. Un día estaba planeando seriamente en amenazar al beta inútil del otro extremo del salón para cambiar lugares y al otro estaba esperando a que el pelirrojo terminara las actividades de su club para regresar a casa juntos y hacer sus respectivos deberes. No es exageración decir que le tomó varios meses de reflexión. Para él, el descubrimiento de que los lazos humanos podían acontecer sin grandes esfuerzos fue una revelación. Debido a sus ínfulas de grandeza cuando tenía once y a la consagración de sus años para la consecución del reconocimiento en el mundo del MMA, Katsuki nunca tuvo tiempo para pensar que no todos los que lo rodeaban eran los _extras_ de su vida. Que, en realidad, la compañía era agradable y no necesitaba de cortesías ridículas para entenderse con otros.

Kirishima fue el que lo introdujo a su propio grupo de amigos: Hanta, Denki y Mina, igual de idiotas y escandalosos, pero todos de una candidez irrebatible. Una cosa llevó a la otra y pronto la clase entera organizaba grupos de estudio que Bakugou presidía. En la terrible sinceridad de las tres de la mañana, Katsuki evoca esos días de instituto con la tonalidad dorada de los recuerdos felices.

A pesar de lo que pudiera creerse, a Katsuki no le costó tantas cavilaciones darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Eijirou. No hizo corajes innecesarios ni intentó negárselo. Habrá sido, quizás, que el momento en que le llegó con súbita claridad la certeza de su amor era propicio.

Fue cuando Katsuki encontró a Eijirou dormitando en su mesa en los últimos rayos de una tarde nostálgica de otoño. Desde que lo conoció había deseado su silencio y, ahora que estaba en una paz absoluta, Katsuki descubrió que su escándalo era más bien algo que no sabía que necesitaba. En el rumor lejano de los clubs que finalizaban sus actividades, Katsuki aceptó, sin ningún apuro, que estaba completamente enamorado.

En realidad, la tranquilidad de Bakugou respecto a tamaña revelación fue porque la lógica irrebatible del mundo ya anticipaba el fracaso de su amor. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, cuando, efectivamente, su amor fracasó, a Katsuki le dolió reconocer que siempre tuvo la esperanza idiota de que por primera vez en toda su vida fuese el corazón y no el raciocinio el ganador.

Katsuki soportó con un aplomo increíble para su temple el revoloteo grácil que de pronto lo acometía cuando de Kirishima se trataba. Lo asaltaba una punzada inexplicable al advertir su aroma durante las mañanas o su voz cantarina en su saludo matutino; al distinguir el rojo de su persona, Katsuki sentía que por una milésima de segundo el mundo sólo existía porque estaba él.

Pero nadie le dijo a Katsuki que los secretos del corazón son difíciles de esconder. Nadie se tomó la molestia de explicarle que, en realidad, es un mal silencioso que te va consumiendo paulatinamente, hasta el momento terminal donde el ser amado aparece transfigurado hasta en la callada respiración de las flores. Katsuki veía a Eijirou en los delirios del insomnio, en el vapor del café que le hubiese gustado compartir todas las mañanas con él, hasta en la propaganda cursi de los restaurantes. No esperaba nada a cambio, mas se ahogaba cuando Kirishima no estaba cerca para oxigenarlo con su risa.

Su aroma estuvo a punto de delatarlo. Sus compañeros, acostumbrados a ser vapuleados por éste tan pronto cruzaban la puerta del salón, un día, sin previo aviso, se toparon con que la esencia de Katsuki danzaba de un lado a otro, inquieta, como en busca de su omega. Luego, en un momento determinado, simplemente serpenteaba entre las mesas, casi juguetona, sin intenciones dominantes, correspondida. Katsuki sabía de antemano que era casi imposible esconder sus sentimientos, así que fue lo suficientemente inteligente para engrosar su aroma durante intervalos conscientes. Estableció patrones de horas para asegurarse de que nunca pudiesen asimilar la suavidad de su esencia con Eijirou; entre tantas matemáticas para establecer dichos patrones de los cuales no pudiese sacarse algo concreto (por si algún imbécil tenía el ocio suficiente de investigarlos) el amor se le fue desbordando. Además, olvidó que la única persona a la que no podía despistar era al propio Kirishima.

A inicios de primavera, cuando el frío no se disipaba aún, Eijirou aceptó que Bakugou nunca le diría nada si sus señales no eran concretas y evidentes, por lo que tomó la resolución de dar el primer paso. Al parecer, corresponder el aroma del rubio no era suficiente. Después de todo, él había sido el que se había enamorado primero. Lo hizo desde que vio la sonrisa socarrona con la cual lo observó el día glorioso en que pisó la entrada principal sin ser detenido.

Ambos recuerdan que caminaron durante varios minutos al garete, en el parque donde Izuku y Katsuki solían compartir sus tardes, observando los botones de flores que tardarían un par de semanas en florecer. Estaban conversando, de eso están seguros. A Eijirou siempre le gustó la voz susurrante que a veces adopta Bakugou cuando está feliz; es como si le abrumara el sentimiento. Esa ocasión, Katsuki hablaba a susurros sobre el futuro. Le contó sobre su determinación acerca del MMA, cosa que, hasta ese momento, sólo Izuku sabía y por mera casualidad. Eijirou lo escuchó y deseó seguirlo escuchando hasta la mañana siguiente y la siguiente a esa, en una sucesión infinita.

Estaban balanceándose en los columpios y conforme la noche iba tragándose el crepúsculo, el frío les calaba más profundo. Eijirou sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que ambos cedieran ante las condiciones meteorológicas. Empero, ninguna frase le parecía apropiada. Quería para Katsuki los poemas ininteligibles que cruzaban su mente cada que lo veía, de esos que eran más sensaciones que palabras. A Kirishima también se le desbordó el amor, aunque en forma de lágrimas. De pronto Eijirou se encontró con un caudal de agua dulce en sus ojos y no halló fuerza para detenerse. Por un instante, deseó no haberle correspondido a Katsuki, porque no tenía idea de cómo iba a continuar con su vida si Katsuki alguna vez encontraba a su omega. Un caleidoscopio de futuros probables e improbables se mezcló en sus ojos. Bakugou, cuya mandíbula traqueteaba, sin perder la compostura como uno podría imaginarse, intuyendo la naturaleza de sus pensamientos, dijo con voz diáfana:

―No me importaría ver tu cara todos los días.

Kirishima, a pesar de las lágrimas, no pudo evitar una risa incrédula. Aún lacrimoso, se volvió hacia Bakugou con una sonrisa divertida.

―Pero eso ya lo haces, _dude._

Katsuki no le sostuvo la mirada. Clavó la mirada en la punta de sus zapatos. La única vez que Eijiriou vio al orgulloso alfa cabizbajo, fue esa ocasión, que todavía recuerda con todas la minuciosidades de los detalles.

―Por el resto de mi vida, quiero decir.

A Eijirou no le enorgullece el hecho de que su llanto arreció, impidiéndole el habla. No era _varonil,_ en el sentido de que las confesiones se reciben y se aceptan o se rechazan casi inmediatamente, porque un hombre no juega con la ansiedad de la expectación; pero él lloró largos minutos antes de poder siquiera formar una respuesta decente. No importaba si su respuesta era obvia. Él quería formular la mejor frase de aceptación en la historia de las confesiones.

Durante los primeros meses, no pensaron mucho en el asunto de su condición. En el regocijo de su felicidad, todo era posible y los planes a futuro eran grandes y resplandecientes. Entre más días pasaban, mayor era su certidumbre respecto a lo que sea que estaban creando; Eijirou era lo que Katsuki quería para siempre y viceversa. Si bien es cierto que los vapores del primer enamoramiento embotan el juicio, lo que hubo entre Kirishima y Bakugou no era del todo una ilusión del inicio de su noviazgo. Nunca nadie comprendió mejor que Eijirou el carácter explosivo del rubio y éste nunca dejó de recordarle a Kirishima todas las cosas importantes que debía recordar sobre sí mismo. Así, pues, la relación se construyó sobre los cimientos del amor y apoyo mutuo, con una argamasa de picardía y amistad. Fueron sendas primeras veces en todo lo que se refiere al descubrimiento sexual, por lo que es de esperarse que no le prestaran atención al problema que representaba ser ambos alfa. A sus escasos diecisiete años, entendían los secretos de la cama mucho mejor que un adulto promedio. Simplemente no había cabida para las preocupaciones cuando estaban ocupados descubriendo nuevas formas de amarse bajo las sábanas o en baños públicos.

Siendo francos, la etapa de inicial de su noviazgo bien pudo haber durado hasta el final de sus días. Había entre ellos cierta complicidad natural que no sólo hacía el sexo grandioso ―un vínculo que, por sí mismo, a veces es suficiente―, sino también la convivencia. Era esa conexión maravillosa cuando ambos estaban en la misma habitación inmersos en sus propios asuntos pero nunca solos o cuando en una telepatía misteriosa ya sabían cómo querían pasar sus fines de semana. Eran esas conversaciones que se prolongaban hasta los límites de su vigía, los debates sobre gustos musicales y fílmicos y las diferencias que, de alguna manera, los complementaban.

Pudo haber durado toda la vida si el incidente de Izuku no los hubiese arrancado de su ensoñación.

Cuando sucedió, a principios del segundo semestre de su tercer año, Kirishima y Bakugou llevaban juntos un año y medio. Izuku tenía la misma cantidad de tiempo sabiendo sobre ellos. Tomando en cuenta la perspicacia de éste y la sensibilidad que siempre había tenido para todo los cambios anímicos del alfa, no hay duda de por qué nunca tuvo la necesidad de preguntar. La felicidad de Katsuki fue el tormento de Izuku, no porque al susodicho le pesara la felicidad ajena, sino porque le causaba un malestar extraño el mirarlos juntos.

El día fatídico no mostró indicios de catástrofe. Amaneció con un cielo diáfano y a media tarde sopló una excitación festiva por el _matsuri_ de verano. Izuku recuerda que los primeros signos de su ciclo se habían presentado, por lo que decidió quedarse en casa. Durante el último año de instituto, Inko había tomado algunos trabajos ocasionales para ayudar a su padre con los gastos que representaría su educación universitaria, así que ella pasaría esa noche cuidando a una señora mayor que vivía a unas cuadras de ahí. Para evitarle preocupaciones innecesarias, Izuku decidió no comentarle acerca de la cercanía de su ciclo. Tomó la medicación suave―una cantidad mínima de hormonas que se le receta a todos los omegas jóvenes ― y subió a su habitación para hacer el último deber escolar que debía realizar ese verano: la lectura de una novela de Tanizaki Junichiro para un posterior ensayo.

Izuku deseaba empezar la lectura esa tarde, pues si seguía procrastinando, el fin de las vacaciones lo sorprendería y no deseaba una mala nota en su clase de Literatura por haber realizado un ensayo apresurado. Durante varios minutos rebuscó la novela en sus estantes, pues estaba seguro de que hacía ya varios años había comprado el libro en cuestión ― _Sasame Yuki―_. No obstante, tras una búsqueda infructuosa en su habitación, decidió revisar la casa entera, hasta en los lugares más insospechados. Finalmente, al no haber rastro alguno y antes de darse por vencido, Izuku recurrió a su último recurso.

―Hola, mamá. No, no pasa nada. Quería saber si has visto un libro rosa, ajá, es una portada sencilla, con letras azules. Sí, sí, la novela de Tanizaki Junichiro. ¿Por qué lo tiene la señora Bakugou? Ah, ya veo. Ah… No, puedo ir a pedírselo al rato. Sí, sí. Cenaré lo que dejaste. Te quiero, adiós.

Izuku permaneció varios minutos sentado al filo de su cama. Estaba nervioso. Aunque todavía cenaba algunas noches en casa de los Bakugou, tenía muchos años que Katsuki lograba escabullirse para no topárselo, así que las piernas le temblaban ante la remota posibilidad de que el alfa atendiera la puerta. No estaba seguro de cómo iba sostenerle la mirada, porque no lo había hecho desde que aceptó que realmente no habría nunca un _después._ Sin embargo, en su ingenuo corazón aún guardaba el regusto dulzón de los sueños rosas que fue obligado a rechazar.

Tras debatirse durante casi veinte minutos, tomó la resolución de conseguir su libro, porque si había un momento para olvidar, era ese; si había un momento para empezar el largo proceso de aceptación era ese. El primer paso era pedir la devolución del libro. Y, de paso, de sus ilusiones.

El bochorno de las seis de la tarde lo recibió de mala manera cuando Izuku salió a la calle, la cual, estaba silenciosa como si fuese medianoche. Probablemente todos los vecinos se encontraban en el _matsuri_ , aún con el calor del asfalto.

La casa de Bakugou siempre le había gustado a Izuku. No sabía si era su jardín, la luz de sus ventanas o los buenos recuerdos que todavía atesora. Aún los visita durante la víspera de Año Nuevo y de vez en cuando Mitsuki le llama por teléfono, como una tía amorosa. Los señores Bakugou, en gran medida, contribuyeron a que en sus duermevelas resonara, casi imperceptible, _Izuku Bakugou._ No los culpa. Quizás el único que no estaba al tanto del plan de vida de todos era el mismo Katsuki.

Izuku tocó el timbre y esperó, pero al no haber respuesta, siguió intentándolo por un par de minutos, hasta que, justo cuando ya se había dado por vencido, la voz de Bakugou resonó por el intercomunicador:

― _¿Qué?, ¿quién es?_

―¡K-Kacchan!

― _¿Uh?, ¿Deku? ¿Qué quieres?_

―¿Está Mitsuki- _san_?

―No.

Un brusco rechinido indicó que el alfa había cortado la comunicación. El omega pensó que lo mejor sería regresar a casa, con la excusa de que no había nadie en casa. Pero decidió no darse por vencido. Respiró profundo y lo volvió a intentar, timbrando múltiples veces para asegurarse que el rubio atendiera, falto de paciencia.

― _¿Qué mierda, Deku? Ya te dije que mi madre no está._

―Es que quiero mi libro de regreso.

― _¿Qué libro?_

―El que le presté a Mitsuki- _san_. La novela que leíste para tu clase de literatura.

― _¿Era tuyo? ―_ barbotó Katsuki. Luego, tras varios improperios, agregó ―: _Esa vieja bruja me dijo que lo había conseguido en una librería de segunda. Quédate ahí, voy a buscarlo._

Izuku soportó el sudor que le recorrió la nuca mientras esperaba a que Bakugou encontrara el libro. Sin embargo, tras varios minutos, el susodicho apareció en la entrada principal, visiblemente molesto.

―No encuentro tu puto libro. ¿Es rosa, con letras azules?

―S-sí.

Katsuki estaba a punto de reingresar a la casa sin intenciones de permitir que Midoriya entrara cuando se percató, en un vistazo rápido, que éste estaba transpirando debido al calor. No pretendía cambiar de opinión, mas la diferencia de temperatura entre el exterior y el interior era terriblemente amplia. En un acto de misericordia del que se arrepentiría durante muchos años, el rubio lo invitó a pasar.

―¿Qué haces ahí parado? Entra de una vez, nerd inútil.

Ya adentro, Katsuki siguió en su búsqueda incansable, no porque realmente quisiera devolverle la maldita novela, sino por el coraje de saber que tenía algo de Izuku. Éste, por su parte, se quedó vagando por la sala, hasta que advirtió que Bakugou estaba viendo una película de All Might y, por si fuera poco, una de sus preferidas. Sonrío, mientras oía el escándalo de los pasos del rubio en el piso superior. Algo así eran sus tardes durante la primaria: mientras él seguía viendo la película, el alfa subía corriendo las escaleras para enseñarle la nueva tarjeta que agregaba a su enorme colección.

Izuku tomó asiento en un sillón. Sin pensarlo mucho, reanudó la película y permaneció arrellanado. De pronto había empezado a sentirse increíblemente bien, con cierta ingravidez que le quitaba hasta el peso de las ansiedades. El aroma de Katsuki estaba en todos los rincones, en todo lo respirable. Nunca le había llegado con tanta precisión, ni siquiera cuando cenaba ahí. ¿Sería porque ahora estaba el dueño? Sintió que su cuerpo se aletargaba, desconectando uno a uno sus sentidos, hasta dejarlo incapaz de reaccionar. Era una sensación desconocida, pero que no le asustaba. Al contrario, era como si desde el inicio de sus años hubiese estado esperándola. Pronto reconoció los primeros signos de la excitación, la misma que lo invadió durante su primer ciclo y que no había vuelto a experimentar debido a la acción de los supresores.

Su aroma empezó a espesarse tenuemente, mezclándose casi naturalmente con el que ya flotaba en el ambiente. Cuando la humedad empezó entre sus piernas, Izuku no hizo ningún amago de pánico. Estaba arrullándose con los remanente de Kacchan que melosos lo acariciaban.

Entonces Katsuki, intrigado por el súbito aroma, bajó las escaleras, sin haber encontrado el libro. Nunca había presenciado semejante impetuosidad en la esencia del alguien; era como si de pronto hubiesen florecido gardenias por todas partes. Pero no era exactamente el aroma lo irresistible ―bien pudo haber sido un olor a naranjas o a tierra húmeda, daba igual―, sino un no sé qué que lo atraía irremediablemente. Era un aroma atascado en un punto impreciso en su memoria, que había nacido con él, que había estado siempre ahí, que formaba parte suya de la misma forma en que el miedo y la felicidad lo hacen en un ser humano. No había olido nunca tal intensidad, mas Katsuki sentía que su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera natural. Se acercó con pasos lentos hacia el sillón donde Izuku se acaloraba con su propia excitación.

Bastó con darle un vistazo para reconocer algo que nunca había visto: un omega en celo. De pronto el aire se hizo irrespirable. Si inhalaba se ahogaba y si no lo hacía, también. Empezó a salivar, en un auge visceral, con una tremenda necesidad en su vientre bajo. Su cuerpo se movió por voluntad propia, dispuesto a morir por el omega que olía con una exquisitez que, aunque le cueste reconocer, no ha paladeado nunca más. Todo él temblaba por mera adrenalina, evocando un proceso en el que era primerizo y que, sin embargo, parecía conocer a la perfección. Clavó sus ojos en las esmeraldas salvajes que de Izuku desprendían un fuego violento y acuoso que arrasó con los últimos vestigios de cordura en Bakugou.

Con grandes zancadas el alfa acortó la distancia entre ellos. Ninguno de los entendía. Sucedió con el permiso de nadie. Aún con las dudas apilándose en sendas mentes, Katsuki se abalanzó sobre Izuku, quien lo recibió con esa destreza que demostró diez años después. Se habían estado esperando.

No había sido el acto en sí lo que Bakugou tanto había despreciado, sino la coordinación de sus movimientos, la misma que otorgan los años. Los dos sabían exactamente los lugares precisos, sabían qué sí y qué no. Se acompasaban excepcionalmente y no hubo las torpezas que él tuvo la primera vez que lo hizo con Kirishima. En esa primera ocasión, se les ocurrieron tantas formas de amarse que nadie iba a creerles si lo dijeran. Encajaban como debían de hacerlo. Entre más se besaban, más se convencían de todo el asunto de las _almas gemelas._ Katsuki odiaba recordar cómo había inhalado profundo para embriagarse con su aroma, cómo se había fascinado al verlo empapado en sudor. Cómo había deseado tenerlo sólo para él. Lo besó en todos los lugares que pudo, mordisqueó tanto como quiso y memorizó cada una de sus expresiones para que la próxima vez pudiera esclavizarlo a su tacto.

Hasta ese momento, Izuku ignoraba completamente lo bien que su propio cuerpo se podía sentir. Katski le enseñó, en esa primera y única vez, la paradoja de la muerte y la vida simultáneas, cómo el sexo es inefable y realmente hace olvidar el nombre de todas las malditas cosas; le enseñó que de pronto no eres más que susurros y quejidos, secreciones dulzonas y chapoteos eróticos; le enseñó que siempre ha sido cierto eso que dicen de las adicciones y lo peligrosas que se vuelven cuando poco importa si el mundo termina con tal de continuarlas.

Sus aromas se complementaban en el aire húmedo de jadeos. Bailaban frenéticamente entre ellos, azuzándolos, espesándose hasta hacerse insoportables. En ese punto delirante, Katsuki cogió de las nalgas a Izuku e hizo que éste ciñera su cintura con sus piernas y subieron a su habitación. Ahí sellaron su existencia entera. Enlazarse no es, precisamente, una experiencia agradable. El miembro del alfa se engrosa y usualmente lastima al omega cuando sucede; si bien así sucedió con Izuku, el recuerdo del dolor se difumina por el abrazo suave con el que Katsuki lo envolvió al momento del enlace. Dura apenas unos segundos, porque después da paso a la urgencia terrible que sienten los alfas por marcar a sus omegas. Katsuki tenía el juicio embotado, sin embargo, la consciencia le funcionó lo suficiente para agarrar una playera y usarla como mordaza. Para calmar su ansiedad, mordió donde pudo, prohibiéndose terminantemente la curvatura del cuello.

Lo hicieron ininterrumpidamente hasta que quedaron exhaustos, un par de horas después. Había sido jodidamente increíble, pero de qué manera iban a aceptarlo si acababan de hacer un puto enlace. Ese no era el momento que Izuku había estado esperando. Ese era el momento que Bakugo esperaba que nunca llegara: el descubrir que Izuku era, efectivamente, su omega.

Se quedaron un rato mirando el techo, procesando todas las consecuencias del descubrimiento, que, sin duda alguna, no los sorprendía del todo.

―Kacchan…

―Lárgate. Jamás en esta maldita vida voy a marcarte. No te quiero cerca de mí ni de Kirishima.

Esa noche Izuku se desbarató en lágrimas. El malestar que había estado sintiendo empeoró hasta hacerse insoportable. Empezó una punzada constante en su costado que le impidió muchas noches de descanso. Era como si a ratos le faltara el aire, sintiendo un filo invisible que amenazaba con atravesarle el tórax.

Aunado a eso, la determinación absoluta con la que Bakugou le expresó sus intenciones de no marcarlo, hizo que durante las mañanas, al despertar, sintiera como que le faltaba un pedazo. Había crecido escuchando los relatos de su madre, suaves y rosados, acerca de la unión entre un alfa y omega destinados. Era normal que en su imaginación, el momento en que ambos se revelaran como su alma gemela fuese romántico, no un simple celo. El futuro que había contemplado miles de veces desapareció de un plumazo.

Quedó atascado. Estaba dispuesto a seguir a Katsuki a donde fuera que su sueño deportivo lo llevara, así que su sueño de ayudar a la gente quedó a merced de lo que Kacchan decidiera. Cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca habría tal cosa, no supo cómo continuar. ¿Qué debería hacer si cada detalle de su vida lo había planeado en torno a Katsuki? ¿Cómo dejas de querer a alguien sin morir en el intento? Izuku pasó muchos días haciéndose las mismas preguntas, mientras el corazón se le estrujaba al verlo en la estación del tren. Afortunadamente el martirio no se extendió a las clases, pues los tres años de instituto, sus respectivos salones quedaron en pisos diferentes. Lo único que volvió a ver de Kirishima fueron apenas vistazos rápidos. De todas maneras, nunca lo conoció del todo. Las pocas ocasiones en que lo vio con Kacchan se sintió asfixiado. Izuku quedó a la deriva de un amor solitario.

Pensó que el dolor aminoraría conforme pasara el tiempo, conforme se adecuara a la idea de perder a su alfa, con quien había compartido tan poco, pero no fue así. Cualquiera podría asegurar que su amor era injustificado ― ¿cómo amar a alguien así? ―, pero Izuku, en su inaudita clarividencia, siempre supo descifrar la mirada de Kacchan; siempre supo, desde lo más íntimo, que Katsuki lo quería de una forma tan insólita como él mismo. Por eso, el dolor empeoraba entre más lo pensaba. Años después, siguió preguntándose qué era lo que había salido mal, qué había sido lo que los dejó en una relación indefinida que se extendía hasta esos días. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por aceptar que su vida debía continuar con o sin Kacchan.

Bakugou decidió que sería mejor si Eijirou ignoraba lo sucedido, por lo que nunca dijo palabra sobre lo sucedido a su novio. No obstante, el rubio se topó con que romper el vínculo no era cuestión de voluntad.

Pasó las mismas noches que Midoriya con una zozobra incómoda. En las madrugadas lo angustiaba una sensación de carencia. Se despertaba sudoroso, clamando por el nombre de su omega y durante las clases no podía tranquilizarse hasta que se aseguraba que el olor de Izuku estaba cerca; pero en vez de tranquilizarse, se alteraba más por la aflicción que notaba en el aroma del muchacho. Se hirió las manos con tal de ignorar los llamados débiles que su omega dejaba escapar de cuando en cuando. Terminaba agotado las jornadas escolares porque hacía todo lo posible por aparentar bienestar frente a Kirishima, a pesar de estar agonizando.

Por supuesto que Eijirou sabía que algo sucedía. No pudo precisar qué era, pues el único omega que había conocido era Izuku, con quien ni siquiera había intercambiado, al menos, un saludo cortés. Había oído que era amigo de la infancia de Katsuki, mas éste fue concluyente cuando aclaró que sólo eran vecinos. Algo en su naturaleza, la misma del rubio, le decía que estaba preocupado por alguien más, pero no fue capaz de descubrir quién era porque cuando quería seguir ese rastro extraño que a ratos Bakugou parecía corresponder, el rubio se lo impedía, diciendo que no hiciera tonterías.

La claridad llegó con el tiempo.

Katsuki no era el mismo en la intimidad. De pronto el esplendor desapareció. A pesar de los esfuerzos, durante semanas que se convirtieron en meses, Eijirou no logró ninguna erección en Katsuki y, los momentos en que lo lograba, no duraba más de diez minutos. Tampoco lograron nada cambiando papeles. Katsuki se revolvía incómodo debajo de él, sin una pizca de excitación. Se quedaban sentados en el filo de la cama, frustrados y calientes. Kirishima empezó a pensar que era su culpa; tal vez había algo en él que ya no le atraía a Bakugou. No quería presionarlo ―la situación ya era bastante bochornosa― pero no podían seguir así. Si antes lograban hasta tres orgasmos en un par de horas, ¿por qué ahora no conseguían ni siquiera una penetración?

Unos meses después de lo acontecido con Izuku, por mera obstinación de Katsuki, consiguieron que el jugueteo previo siguiera por buen camino, hasta que eventualmente terminaron adorándose en la cama. Todo pareció transcurrir sin problemas. La fogosidad de Bakugou fue la misma que hacía unos meses, para alivio de Eijirou. Le duró poco.

En medio de las estocadas profundas, las que tanto le gustaba dar a Katsuki, posicionó a Eijirou de una forma que nunca antes habían probado. O más bien, que Katsuki no había probado con él. La concentración que todo el tiempo había mantenido Bakugou estaba basada en pecas que le hubiese gustado ver; en gestos suaves y provocativos; en un aroma dulce que no podía quitarse de la punta de la lengua.

― _D-Deku…_

Kirishima se quedó paralizado. Un repentino frío en su cuello lo recorrió. El nombre fue tan inteligible como si se lo hubiese gritado al oído. Aún con Katsuki abrazándolo, susurró:

―¿Quién es Deku?

Katsuki lo observó con horror puro, sin comprender lo que acababa de hacer. Se separó bruscamente, no queriendo huir, pero deseando hacerlo. La reacción fue suficiente para Kirishima.

―¿Qué mierda, hombre?, ¿quién es _Deku_?

Bakugou no logró elaborar ninguna historia bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Eijirou. De todas formas, no tenía caso hacerlo porque ya las cosas eran bastante evidentes como para seguirlo ocultado. Aunque pudiera hacerlo apropiadamente en esa ocasión, a Eijirou le bastaría un par de semanas para descubrirlo por su cuenta. Susurró:

―Mi omega.

La reacción de Eijirou es algo que Katsuki no logra olvidar. Los ojos tristes que lo miraron fijamente se quedaron para siempre en sus pesadillas. Perdieron su color brillante; sólo eran dos huecos decepcionados. El silencio de la tarde le lastimó los oídos. Kirishima se incorporó con pesadez y buscó su ropa desperdigada en el suelo, sin llorar. Se vistió sin apurarse, quizás pensando en que ahora la voz susurrante de Bakugou ya no era la misma que solía amar.

―Yo no quise…

―Por supuesto que no quisiste ―interrumpió Eijirou con voz quebrada ―. Es algo natural que suceda. No estoy molesto porque encontraste a tu omega. Lo que me duele es que todo este tiempo lo supiste y preferiste callártelo. ¡Hablamos de esto, maldita sea!

Kirishima salió de la habitación de Katsuki y, aunque regresó un tiempo después, el daño siguió ahí, latiendo débil, inmune. Eventualmente las cosas se hicieron más difíciles y la separación fue inevitable cuando, por otro azar cruel, Eijirou encontró la luz de sus noches.

Bakugou pasó muchos años intoxicado por la culpa y el odio.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **** _continuará_

* * *

 _Notas:_

 _Se me cae la cara de vergüenza. De veras. No sé ni siquiera si alguien está esperando esto, pero me niego a dejar esta historia en el limbo. Pasé unos meses caóticos y tuve un increíble bloqueo en este capítulo cuyos remanentes quizás se noten en el final. Decidí que definitivamente tendría que hacer otro capítulo más, así que, cruzaré los dedos para que ya el próximo sea el final, jajaja._

 _Este capítulo está recién salido del horno así que disculpen los errores, prometo que lo revisaré apropiadamente, pero de verdad que ya no quería seguir atrasando esto y, si bien un día parecería que no hace diferencia, lo hace para mí. De verdad espero que no se me haya pasado ninguna cosa. Me muero si pasé por alto algo importante, jajaja. No tengo ninguna aclaración en este capítulo, excepto que quizás debería quitar del resumen el KatsuDeku y TodoDeku, jajaja. Espero que este capítulo sea suficiente como para comprender por qué todo es tan difícil para Bakugou y Midoriya, especialmente para el omega. Le rompieron el corazón en millones de pedacitos y, cuando finalmente tiene la vida que soñó, regresa él._

 _En fin, cualquier duda, comentario, tomatazo, es bien recibido. Sé que mi historia es lenta y un tanto enredada, así que estoy abierta a cualquier pregunta o crítica. Muchas gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta este punto; de verdad no tienen una idea de cómo les agradezco su tiempo, sus fav y sus follow. ¡Muchas gracias!_

 _Besitos para toda la semana._


	5. Y ahora estás en mi lista

**V. Y ahora estás en mi lista de promesas a olvidar**

 **U** nos golpes insistentes en la puerta hacen que Shouto despierte sobresaltado. A medio camino entre la vigía y la somnolencia, sin recordar dónde está ni quién es, se incorpora torpemente y se precipita a la puerta por mera acción mecánica. Trastabilla un par de veces debido a la nula iluminación ―pues Shouto prefiere dormir en lugares tan oscuros como el corazón de su padre diez años atrás―. Cuando atiende la puerta, el alfa se encuentra con una mujer menuda que lo observa desconcertada.

―Mister Todoroki? You have requested our cleaning service for today at 7, but you haven't answered the door or the telephone in the past hour. Is everything alright, mister?

Shouto parpadea varias veces. Conforme espabila, lentamente las piezas del contexto toman sentido. En ese momento se encuentra en Los Ángeles y ayer fue el último día de juntas; hoy debería ver a Fuyumi y su familia para el lunch a la una y después regresar al hotel para checar y tomar su vuelo a Japón a las ocho. ¿Por qué pediría el servicio de limpieza tan temprano?

―Ah, um, yeah. I'm sorry, could you come back later?

―Sure, mister. I'll be back in two hours. Is that alright?

―It's ok. Thank you.

Cierra la puerta y una súbita iluminación le recorre la memoria. Busca su _smartphone_ y la primera notificación que aparece en su pantalla es un correo electrónico de _Tiffany's._ Ha olvidado la cita en la joyería y, por consiguiente, no asistió. Shouto observa el reloj: son las ocho en punto, quizás tengan un espacio libre dentro de dos horas, porque entre las distancias y el tráfico, es la única hora en la que su itinerario de hoy no se estropearía.

Sin embargo, tras una breve conversación, el gerente le informa que el único espacio que podría hacerle en su saturada agenda es dentro de tres días. Shouto abre las pesadas cortinas que otorgan esa oscuridad de cueva a la habitación y admira el despejado cielo. Espera que Izuku esté en casa con el aire acondicionado a tope, porque el calor del verano puede ser perjudicial para su ciclo.

Shouto nunca olvida sus citas, mucho menos una tan importante que había apartado con dos semanas de anticipación. No sólo había revisado el extenso catálogo de _Tiffany's_ para saber cómo elegir, sino que también había logrado conseguir la medida del dedo anular de Izuku sin que éste se percatara; ahora no llegaría con la cajita azul a Matsumoto. Tal vez, cuando aterrice en Tokio podría visitar alguna sucursal ahí y seguir con plan antes de encontrarse con Izuku.

No cree en los presentimientos ―aunque Izuku siempre ha sido para él una señal divina ―pero no puede evitar sentir una incomodidad en la boca del estómago.

* * *

 **.**

El día amanece atiborrado de nubes que nada bueno auguran. No hay corrientes de aire y el calor acumulado durante los días reverbera en el cemento de la ciudad; si hay algo peor que la inclemencia del sol directo, es el apremio del bochorno. Katsuki despierta extenuado. No quiere admitirlo, pero la tensión en sus hombros está matándolo.

Pronto se da cuenta de que no hay sol, tal y como predijo la noche anterior. Izuku sigue durmiendo a su lado, exhalando el aroma dulce de su felicidad; una fabricada por su cuerpo. El alfa se recuesta de nuevo, con intención de dormir un poco más. Está cansado de ir en contra de sus instintos durante una década entera y, sinceramente, para ese punto, ya no tiene la fuerza, ni emocional ni física, para continuar. No logrará evitar que lo peor suceda, mucho menos con la lluvia que el día anuncia. Eijirou se lo había advertido.

Katsuki tuvo la perseverancia suficiente para soportar todos los desaires de Kirishima. No sabe cómo, ni le interesa recordar de qué manera, logró convencerlo para intentarlo una vez más. Así fue, lo intentaron de nuevo y estuvo bien durante algunos meses, pero la cicatrización del asunto nunca se logró mientras estuvieron juntos. Se miraban a los ojos y sentían una punzada ahí donde todavía estaba la carne viva de remordimientos. Se graduaron del instituto y entraron a la misma universidad, en Osaka. Vivieron juntos para subsanar gastos y sentimientos, pero las cosas entre ellos nunca tuvieron la mejoría que esperaban. Se volvió insostenible. Cada vez se sentía más incómodo actuar como amantes y el _ellos_ se fue difuminando conforme pasaban las noches durmiendo en camas separadas.

Fue por esos tiempos que Eijirou aceptó un verano de intercambio. Pensó que lo mejor sería estar separados durante los meses de vacaciones. Quizás así lograrían activar la válvula de escape antes de que lo suyo les estallara en las manos. Viajó hasta Sapporo para hacer una estancia de investigación y ahí conoció a quien sería su omega por el resto de su vida. Regresó a Osaka con la determinación de hacer un posgrado en la universidad donde conoció a Nejire, su omega.

La ruptura se dio casi con la misma naturalidad con la que se enamoraron. Los eventos que los llevaron a ese inevitable momento no fueron más que una sucesión desafortunada en la que nadie tuvo la culpa. Katsuki ni siquiera sabía cómo describirlo. No es como si se les hubiese acabado el amor: alguien había venido a arrebatárselos o al menos así lo pensó él. Tras una conversación de diez horas que transcurrió entre su apartamento, un _izakaya_ , un parque y una caja de cartón donde Eijirou comenzó a meter sus cosas para mudarse, decidieron poner fin a la relación que, a pesar de todas las dificultades, realmente los había hecho muy felices.

Bakugou no soportó la idea de que otra taza ocupara el lugar de la de Eijirou, así que también se mudó a otro lugar más pequeño y desde entonces vivió pensando que todo había sido culpa de Izuku y de él mismo, por no haber sido capaz de resistirse. Se volcó a sus estudios y al MMA, en donde ya tenía un reconocimiento importante dentro de Japón como _el_ novato. Toda la frustración sentida se concentró en un régimen de entrenamiento y estudio tan estricto que no hubo espacio para pensamientos sobre Kirishima. Para bien o para mal, la técnica funcionó de tal forma que para el año en que se graduó de la universidad ya tenía ofertas de patrocinadores y una gira de peleas por todo Japón. Hizo su debut en la UFC a los veinticuatro y para los veintiséis, ya ostentaba una racha de victorias que atemorizaba a todos sus contrincantes. Decidió quedarse en Estados Unidos. De vez en cuando regresaba a Japón para visitar a sus padres o a algún encuentro que le ofrecieran.

Poco después de haberse establecido en el bullicioso Nueva York, en una casualidad inaudita, Eijirou apareció de la misma forma en que lo hizo la primera vez: sísmico. Ese día, después de su entrenamiento matutino, Bakugou caminaba distraído entre las calles abarrotadas. En el enjambre de conversaciones y personas, era difícil distinguir aromas, pero cuando advirtió en la punta de la lengua una reminiscencia de madera, se detuvo en seco. En su pecho burbujeó una nostalgia amarga que hirvió cuando unos brazos lo envolvieron en un abrazo en el cual cabía muy bien.

―¡Katsuki!

La voz brillante retumbó en sus oídos, casi onírica. El orgullo se le desinfló y correspondió el abrazo con un ansia rabiosa.

―Eijirou.

Después del impacto inicial, Katsuki reconoció el sutil cambio en la composición del aroma de Eijirou. Jamás podría describir la diferencia, pero está en el instinto del alfa reconocer cuándo otro de su especie está felizmente emparejado. Las ganas de comérselo a besos se esfumaron de un plumazo; de pronto una revelación destelló en su corazón podrido. En ese instante Katsuki comprendió que, efectivamente, no era culpa de nadie. Nadie pidió ser el omega o alfa de nadie y los dos habían iniciado su relación sin intenciones de amar a nadie más. Simplemente, el universo con todas sus estrellas y átomos les dio la opción de aceptar o no lo que tenía para ellos.

―¿Cómo estás? ¡Te veo muy bien! ¿Vives aquí? He visto tus encuentros en televisión ―Eijirou lo bombardeó con preguntas y Katsuki lo observó con los ojos tristes del enamorado que acepta la derrota de su amor. Kirishima esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva ―. ¿Estás libre? ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un café?

 _Me hubiese gustado seguir tomando el café que hacías en la mañana._

―Hay una cafetería decente cerca de aquí.

Bakugou preparaba mejor café que el que servían en ese lugar, pero al menos el ritmo _lo-fi_ que resonaba en los altoparlantes era acogedor. Iniciaron una conversación animada que se ocupó de todos los aspectos de su vida que pudieron abarcar en media hora, para ponerse al día después de cuatro años de separación.

―¿Y bien?

―¿Qué?

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Me gané unos boletos de avión ―Eijirou esbozó una sonrisa infantil. Bakugou enarcó una ceja, como demandando una explicación. El pelirrojo carraspeó―. Pues un día, mientras esperaba el tren, contesté una _trivia_ de la revista que leía. La envié por correo tan pronto terminé y unos días después me enteré de que gané. ¡Y decían que leer manga no serviría de nada!

―No sé por qué la gente estúpida tiene tanta suerte.

―Oye, tiene sus méritos. Sólo me dieron dos boletos de avión, así que tuve que buscar un buen Airbnb que no hiciese llorar a mi sueldo y también los gastos de las comidas y transporte…

―Viniste con Hado, supongo.

Kirishima soltó una risilla nerviosa. Es cierto que no debería sentir incomodidad ante la mención de su omega, porque Bakugou no lo hizo con intención; sin embargo, resulta un tanto extraño oír el nombre de los labios de su exnovio. La condición que le puso a Katsuki para regresar la primera vez que terminaron fue que le dijera quién era su omega. Aunque Eijirou pensaba que la confesión sería como una pedrada en el estómago, sintió en ese momento que era mejor saberlo que elucubrar sobre el asunto, por lo que cuando él conoció al suyo, también decidió hablarlo con Katsuki.

―Sí. Anoche salimos de copas y hoy amaneció con resaca, así que se quedó durmiendo. Decidí salir a buscarle algo bueno de comer, pero me perdí…

―Existe Google Maps ―resopló burlonamente el rubio.

―¿Y qué pasa con la aventura?

―¿Eres idiota? Terminarás sin riñones en alguna esquina del Bronx.

Kirishima se carcajeó. Luego se quedaron un momento en silencio, porque los dos comprendían perfectamente hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación.

―Nejire es la mujer más sensata que conozco, a pesar de que parezca lo contrario. Es ruidosa, suele hablar de más y siempre peleamos porque deja que el gato se acueste en mis suéteres, pero, joder, no puedo imaginar el resto de mi vida sin ella.

Katsuki no dijo palabra. Sorbió su café y resistió lo mejor que pudo la avalancha de sentimientos y contradicciones. Desde un punto irreconocible en su corazón se alegraba por Kirishima, pero con todo el coraje que sus músculos podían aguantar, deseó que esa felicidad fuese suya. Hubo otro silencio, donde las reflexiones quedaron danzando en el aire.

―¿Cómo está Midoriya? Leí hace años que fue uno de los primeros tres omegas en ser aceptados en Medicina en la Universidad de Tokio, ¡qué bien! ¿Vive aquí contigo…?

―No he visto a Deku desde el instituto ―lo cortó Bakugou.

El pelirrojo parpadeó sorprendido.

―Cuando me mudé dijiste que lo contactarías. Él no tuvo la culpa de esto, ya te lo dije.

―He estado ocupado ―se encogió de hombros.

―Katsuki, ¿sí sabes que los omegas sufren por el rechazo?

―No digas tonterías. Eso es un mito.

―Estoy siendo serio. Estás arrastrando a Midoriya a este hueco por mero orgullo; estoy seguro de lo que sentiste, pero también estoy seguro de que no logras salir de esto porque odias saber que él pudo contigo. Supéralo, hombre. Estuvimos bien cerca, pero no estamos hechos para estar juntos. ¿No estás cansado de soportar?

Bakugou sintió que una fibra sensible era tocada. Estuvo a punto de voltear la mesa y gritar que Izuku no es mejor que él; sin embargo, los años comprendieron por él y permaneció sentado, rumiando lo que Eijirou acababa de decirle. De alguna forma, lo sabía. Oírlo en la voz de alguien más era tan molesto como difícil.

―Estúpido Deku.

Kirishima se rió. Pidió un postre y siguieron hablando otro poco más hasta que Katsuki decidió que era momento de reordenar su vida, sin Eijirou a su lado. El rubio pagó la cuenta y salieron a la fría mañana de la primavera recién iniciada.

―Haz las paces con él, _dude_. Siempre has sido un cabeza dura.

―No me digas qué hacer, picos.

Nadie pensaría que eso fue una despedida emocional y, sin embargo, así fue. Intercambiaron contactos y desde entonces se envían mensajes por _Line_ cada cierto tiempo. Los años que le siguieron a ese encuentro fueron los que Katsuki necesitó para entender que el dolor es pasajero y el sufrimiento opcional. Podía pasarse la vida entera entre tiempos subjetivos e hipotéticos o aceptar que los días siguen su curso y no se detienen por más que uno lo desee. Las estaciones continúan y llegaría un momento en que las horas ya no serían jóvenes y habría perdido la mitad de sus mejores años en una rutina obsesiva.

Eventualmente, la madurez de su edad ayudó a que el viento del perdón se llevara el rencor y los arrepentimientos. Sin darse cuenta, una mañana despertó y se sintió tan ligero que unos meses después consiguió entrar al salón de la fama de la UFC con uno de los mejores knock-out de la historia.

Sabía que tenía que buscar a Izuku y pedirle perdón. Era absurdo seguir pensando de la forma en que lo había hecho cuando tenía catorce, pero fue retrasando el momento porque todavía le estorbaba un poco el orgullo. Cuando se lo encontró en la estación, todavía no estaba listo para enfrentarse a alguien a quien había dañado tanto; además, le molestó la naturalidad con que su cuerpo reaccionó, demostrándole que jamás podría ir en contra de ello. Furibundo, intentó establecer la misma línea que puso después del incidente, recordándole que no lo quería en su vida y que todas las reacciones tenidas estaban fuera de su jurisdicción. No obstante, cuando se percató del estado de Izuku, Katsuki pensó que esa era el momento para iniciar de nuevo. Cualquiera pensaría que no ha cambiado nada en él; lo cierto es que hace su mejor esfuerzo. La confrontación nunca ha sido fácil y los dos días llenos de emociones agrian su ya pésimo humor.

Se gira para observar el rostro durmiente de Izuku y aguarda, porque están en el ojo del huracán.

* * *

 **.**

Una hora después despierta Izuku, con un semblante rosáceo y saludable que contrasta con su expresión asustada. Ese es el último día de su ciclo y, a veces, el peor de todos. Se le ha salido completamente de las manos algo que no debió haber sido más que un encuentro incómodo. No tiene idea de cómo mirará a Todoroki a los ojos, sabiendo que no sólo lo engañó, sino que le mintió durante muchos años. El corazón se le estruja con el mero pensamiento de ver su mirada decepcionada. No quiere deshacer el futuro que planeó con él.

Katsuki está a su lado, leyendo algo en su _Smartphone._ El aroma del rubio flota mansamente, casi armonioso y a Midoriya le da, por primera vez en su vida, una impresión de paz. Lo observa un par de segundos, sin un pensamiento definido, envolviéndose en ese aroma que tenía atascado en lo insondable de su memoria.

―Aún no me dices cuántos días dura tu ciclo ―dice Katsuki, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

―Hoy es mi último día ―susurra Izuku.

―Entonces mañana nos iremos a Nagoya ―concluye el rubio antes de levantarse ―. Tu aroma está más fuerte hoy, así que ni se te ocurra salir de la maldita habitación. Te traeré el desayuno.

Bakugou se levanta, con la _yukata_ mal anudada y Midoriya traga saliva al observar la musculatura de su vientre. El alfa sale de la habitación tan pronto se cambia de ropa, dejando al omega consternado. De verdad que Izuku lo está intentando, el no desearlo encima su cuerpo, pero tiene la mente saturada de sensaciones y posiciones. Aunque lo está carcomiendo el arrepentimiento, sus reacciones corporales no parecen demostrarlo. Lo único que queda es sobrellevar las consecuencias. No quiere seguir pensando en todo el asunto. No quiere pensar en el día siguiente. El único consuelo que le queda es saber que acertó todas sus suposiciones en relación a Bakugou y su pericia sexual.

Midoriya se levanta para abrir las ventanas y descubre horrorizado lo que Bakugou ya sabía: no hay corrientes de aire. Las nubes siguen apilándose en un rincón del cielo. Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que caiga una lluvia que levante todo el calor acumulado. Empieza a reír nerviosamente, porque todo es absolutamente ridículo: no sólo está en el peor día de su ciclo, sino que el calor arreciará. Este es el día cero.

El desayuno transcurre sin mayores sobresaltos. Ninguno habla. Tanto Bakugou como Midoriya están en un mudo proceso de aceptación, en el cual el pasado está exigiendo su liberación. Aún les queda una noche entera y un día de viaje; están exhaustos, física y emocionalmente. Dos días parecen poco, pero esta es una historia que inició hace mucho y su final todavía parece un mero esbozo. Quizás el principio del fin fue cuando se encontraron de nuevo y ahora ya no tienen otra opción que cerrarla de una vez por todas. O continuarla en santa paz.

En la habitación sólo se escucha el sorber de los fideos, hasta que Katsuki lo interrumpe con dos simples palabras que resuenan en el universo entero:

―Lo siento.

Izuku se queda de piedra al escucharlo. Levanta los ojos incrédulos.

―¿Qué dijiste?

―Me escuchaste, nerd.

El omega se queda un par de segundos observándolo, para cerciorarse de que acaba de escuchar lo que escuchó. Quiere decir algo, mas tiene las lágrimas atoradas en el corazón de la garganta.

―Ya te dije que no te odio. No fue tu culpa. Siempre pensé que me mirabas como inferior por ser un omega que podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera. Siempre he odiado la maldita sensación. Siempre he odiado que nunca pudimos elegir. Siempre odié que el único aroma que se quedó conmigo fue el tuyo.

―Yo nunca…

―Ya sé, idiota, ya sé.

―El idiota aquí es el que mantuvo su capricho durante diez años porque odia que le digan qué hacer.

―No tientes tu suerte, Deku.

Izuku ríe.

―Acepto tus disculpas, Kacchan ―hace una pequeña pausa―.Yo… he estado molesto contigo, mucho, y también triste y también dudoso, pero también feliz. Creo que ya me cansé de sentir todo. Creo que ya es mucho. Creo que está bien aceptar tus disculpas y simplemente dejarlo ir, aunque debería romperte la nariz

Katsuki lo observa en silencio, sin decir o hacer algo, quizás preparado para recibir puntadas en su tabique nasal.

―Pero no lo haré. Así no se resuelven las cosas ―ríe Izuku.

―A veces sí.

Izuku sonríe. Se terminan el desayuno sin agregar más.

―Entonces Kirishima encontró a su omega.

El alfa lo observa reticente. Izuku no cambia su expresión, una que más bien parece preguntar sobre el clima. El rubio suelta un gruñido de exasperación. Izuku bebe su té a sorbitos, esperando la explicación que merece desde hace mucho tiempo. Es un enfrentamiento silencioso que termina con la derrota de Bakugou. Tras mascullar un par de improperios, un pequeño silencio antecede el instante en que los años de preguntas sin respuesta finalmente terminan. Hablaron sobre lo que debían, hablaron lo necesario, hablaron lo que no pudieron.

Es alrededor de mediodía cuando las primeras gotas se asoman entre las nubes. Los dos vuelven el rostro para ver la lluvia caer. Ahora Izuku tiene la certeza de que todos los reclamos que Kacchan le hizo durante su adolescencia realmente eran parte de su molestia por el asunto de omegas y alfas ―agravado por la aparición de Kirishima― y no una hostilidad hacia su persona. La lluvia murmura en el techo de la posada. Parece que el agua está llevándose el resentimiento.

Izuku sabe que Katsuki intentó disculparse desde un principio, desde el momento en que decidió no dejarlo solo con su ciclo. Es arma de doble filo, sí, porque todo ciclo que transcurre sin supresores es desastre, pero Midoriya piensa que pudo haber decenas de escenarios peores, como ser forzado por algún alfa extraño, por ejemplo. Suspira, mirando el paisaje lluvioso. Qué poco queda.

La lluvia continúa. La evaporación del calor principia. El sudor empieza a resbalar por los pliegues de su piel. El aire se vicia con sus aromas. El ambiente es tan pesado que prácticamente pueden sentirlo en la nuca. Es respirar y sentir que se ahogan. Bakugou empieza a sentir el exceso de saliva; Midoriya, el de humedad. Les tiemblan todas las terminaciones nerviosas. Izuku lentamente va perdiendo la noción de la realidad de la misma forma en que el alcohol empieza a correr por las venas. Quizás sí está ebrio, ebrio por aromas, ebrio por besos que ya probó.

Katsuki lo acecha con gracia felina. Va introduciendo sus manos lentamente en la _yukata_. Si de todas maneras no van a poder resistirse, van a tomarse su tiempo. Izuku tira del nudo de su vestimenta lentamente, descubriéndose con la parsimonia de los artes sutiles. El alfa no se atreve a interrumpirlo; espera pacientemente, con la virilidad hinchada y apenas contenida por el pantalón.

Una vez que Izuku está a su disposición, desnudo y en bandeja de plata, Bakugou empieza por rozarle el cuerpo con los labios, pedazo a pedazo, con una minuciosidad increíble. El omega no puede hacer más que retorcerse bajo su tacto. Esta vez el rubio permite que lo toque, así que Izuku lo rodea con un brazo y dirige su mano libre hacia el botón de su pantalón. Imita la suavidad con lo que Bakugou está besándolo y sus caricias de mariposa reciben un gruñido bajo que no es de molestia, sino de placer.

Durante un largo rato juegan con las sensaciones de su cuerpo, redescubriéndose. Lo que aprendieron sobre el otro cuando tenían dieciocho de pronto les aparece con súbita claridad. Es como si no hubiesen pasado diez años. Recuerdan cada detalle, cada lunar, cada punto sensible. Se recuerdan como se recuerda lo que uno hizo ayer. Lo único que no pueden hacer con lentitud es besarse. Tienen que devorarse a fuerzas, en una pasión desaforada cuya intensidad incomoda a los huéspedes del cuarto vecino, que perciben perfectamente el tipo de olor que emana de la habitación. Las personas que pasan sonríen divertidas. No escuchan nada ni ven nada, pero el aroma no deja nada a la imaginación.

Cuando Izuku se inclina para realizarle una felación a Katsuki, es claro que después de eso ya no hay manera de continuar retozando. Es justo y necesario obedecer a sus instintos. Mientras el rubio se desbarata en gemidos quedos, la excitación del omega crece a medida que siente la mano de aquel crispándose sobre sus cabellos.

El ruido de la succión pronto se detiene e Izuku soporta sin quejarse el violento agarre de Bakugou. Aunque intente ser cuidadoso y elegante, lo cierto es que Katsuki es un hombre tosco al le gusta tener el mando. Midoriya se ha dejado hacer y deshacer por efecto del ciclo, que prácticamente lo deja indefenso; sin embargo, y a pesar de estar en su estado más sensible, se siente con la fortaleza de resistirse un poco, para hacer rabiar a Bakugou, para que cuando se introduzca en él, lo haga con necesidad absoluta. Evade un poco, le besa el cuello, lo aruña en la espalda, le ciñe la hombría con sus manos traviesas, se queja en su oído, deja que sienta su humedad y dilata su aroma dulzón para envolverlo en una trampa encantadora.

Katsuki, quien tampoco está en sus cincos sentidos, no obstante, cuando está al límite de su resistencia, observa los ojos de Izuku, esperando confirmación. Es en ese instante en que Midoriya entiende que el destino ya le ha ganado la partida. Le dirige a Bakugou una sonrisa triste, para indicarle que puede continuar. Las pulsaciones de su cuerpo lo estrangulan y tendría que abrirse la piel si quisiera rechazar a Katsuki. Su amor hecho a fuerza de perseverancia va desmoronándose conforme el sexo de su alfa va introduciéndose, quitándole el aliento.

El alfa intenta mantener la compostura, pero el placer es tan abrumador que empieza a moverse tan pronto Izuku se acostumbra. Apretuja las nalgas de Izuku y en un movimiento calculado, sienta al omega en su regazo, incitándolo a que él mismo establezca ritmo y profundidad. Van a intentar todo lo que hicieron hace diez años, porque el recuerdo de esa noche no los ha dejado en paz: quiere sentirlo todo de nuevo. Van a repasar todas las posiciones al derecho y al revés y van a inventar nuevas. Van a follar el resto del día y toda la maldita noche porque no pueden imaginarse satisfechos. Bakugou cumple lo que pensó aquella noche: Izuku se esclaviza a su manera de hacerlo.

No hay nada más qué pensar. No hay nada más qué decir. La única confesión que queda por hacer es que Katsuki empezó a fumar por Midoriya. A ratos, incluso después de que los años pasaran, el aroma del omega aún estaba en la punta de sus dedos. Hizo lo mejor que pudo por cubrirlo con el olor del tabaco, pero nunca funcionó. Todavía conserva el hábito, cuando el recuerdo es tan abrumador que empieza a sentir estragos físicos.

Justo cuando están por alcanzar el primer orgasmo, Izuku suelta un chillido agudo y ambos deben detenerse. El enlace se abre paso en la carne del omega. Izuku resopla, intentando no moverse para no avivar el dolor.

―P-por favor no me marques, Kacchan ―susurra lastimosamente ―. Por favor no borres a Todoroki _-kun._

El alfa siente que hierve de celos. Sin embargo, a pesar del orgullo animal que lo insta a marcarlo, entiende que lo último que puede hacer es intentar lo mejor para no llevar la situación a sus últimas consecuencias. El único que tiene algo qué perder es Izuku, después de todo.

Igual que hace diez años, usa una prenda de ropa como mordaza y justo después del enlace llega el devastador orgasmo, que no sólo cimbra su existencia entera, sino también la pasada y la futura, en una omnipresencia fatal. Resuena entre el espacio de sus cuerpos una promesa que ellos no hicieron, que quedó en su naturaleza, en el código genético que perpetuará su encuentro.

Quedan lado a lado, estremecidos, oyendo el murmullo de la lluvia y la tierra húmeda. Ambos están empapados en sudor y sus erecciones aún permanecen rígidas. Al día le restaban diez horas. No van a desperdiciarlas.

* * *

 **.**

No pudieron dormir hasta que la noche estuvo a punto de terminar. Bakugou soportó con una entereza sorprendente todos los impulsos de marca. A las tres de la madrugada, Izuku dejó de emitir sus feromonas de ciclo. Para ese momento, ni siquiera el alfa, con su increíble resistencia deportiva, era capaz de ponerse en pie para limpiarse. Están cubiertos de sudor y semen y su respiración errática rebota en las paredes. Ambos observan al techo, todavía incrédulos a lo que acaba de suceder. Esa ha sido la mejor puta noche de su vida, mejor que cualquier otra. No saben cómo, no entienden de qué manera dos cuerpos pueden acompasarse tan bien, de dónde surge esa química sexual que los mantuvo innovando durante horas, topándose con cosas nuevas que creían aprendidas a su edad. Es más, incluso tienen la certeza de que han descubierto los arcanos del sexo; pero no tienen idea de qué harán con todo ese conocimiento divino. Eso es algo que sólo funciona entre ellos, con nadie más, y tener semejante sabiduría y no usarla es desperdicio. Se antoja inexorable una vida compartida.

Dormitan hasta que empieza a amanecer. Cuando despiertan, hay un remanso del calor, gracias a la lluvia prolongada que finalmente ha cesado y que en un principio fue tan catastrófica. Tienen los músculos entumidos, pero ya no tienen los pulmones atascados de nostalgia. En el cerebro les burbujea algo muy similar al enamoramiento. Es natural, después de todo, son una pareja destinada que ha formado un lazo al que sólo le falta el remate. La separación se sentirá cómo arrancarse un pedazo de carne. No obstante, Izuku aún tiene a Todoroki azotando contra las paredes de su mente. Lo único que quiere hacer es salir de ahí. Ya ha soportado durante años el rechazo de Bakugou. Puede hacer lo mismo con una nueva separación.

La rutina del último día es terriblemente parecida a la de una pareja que ha compartido años en común. En parte se debe a las noches juntos. Sus aromas se han sincronizado, así como su estado anímico y movimientos. Sin embargo, no es que el enlace tenga esas propiedades maravillosas, sino que el dejar de negarse hace que recuerden, sin querer, todo lo que sabían del otro. Desayunan sin apuros, como si la vida que conocían no acabara de derrumbarse y platican de cosas triviales. Esta es la segunda conversación amena que tienen, sin ningún pendiente, sin ningún rencor o arrepentimiento y se siente bien. Sienten que por primera vez el universo no se ha equivocado.

Se duchan, mutuamente secan su cabello y empacan.

El aire caliente los golpea tan pronto llegan a la estación. No les preocupa en lo absoluto. El tren hacia Nagoya llega y suben, discutiendo acerca de cosas sin importancia. A Bakugou le gusta discutir, porque de alguna forma agudiza su ingenio conforme desarrolla silogismos y conclusiones. A Izuku no, pero le sigue la corriente a Katsuki por el mero gusto de verlo de buen humor. Tiene muchos años que no escucha durante tanto tiempo su voz calmada, esa que tiene un tono de violencia apaciguada. Luego, en el traqueteo del tren, el rubio empieza a contarle sobre cómo llegó a la cima de la UFC. Las veces que Izuku lo observó en el tren de regreso de la escuela imaginó una escena similar tantas veces que ahora parece que realmente sucedió y es como un placentero _déjà vu._ Algunas personas que se suben en seguida los observan, porque, si bien no es inusual ver dos aromas que se mezclan tan bien, es casi anecdótico. Las personas que se han topado con ellos llegarán a sus destinos para contar que han visto a una pareja destinada, ignorando el difícil trasfondo. Lo más románticos dirán que esperan encontrar a alguien que se sienta de la misma manera que ellos se sentían.

La voz metálica de pronto anuncia _Na-go-ya, Na-go-ya._ Izuku casi se levanta temblando, pero en un gesto extraordinario, Katsuki sujeta su cintura y cuida que la gente no se amontone en rededor suyo. No puede culparlo. Es una reacción natural de su cuerpo, que lo obliga a cuidar de su omega hasta la muerte. Shouto siempre ha hecho lo mismo, a pesar de que no era instintivo en él.

En la concurrida estación de Nagoya, ambos sujetan su respectivo equipaje. El rumor insistente de los pasajeros que abordan y desbordan, que ríen y conversan, de taconeos y pasos los devuelve a la realidad. Ahí debería acabar su historia, pero saben que no es así. Aunque quisieran darle un punto final después de las disculpas, no pueden. En la piel todavía les arden las caricias. En lo profundo de su existencia están enlazados para siempre. Lo estuvieron una vez y lograron sobrellevarlo, quizás esta vez puede ser igual. Lo intentarán. Intentarán vivir de nuevo sin el otro. Izuku tiene que hacerlo, por los errores que cometió, por el amor que le tiene a Shouto, el que ha elegido libre y conscientemente todos los días desde hace cuatro años.

―El tren a Matsumoto sale en diez minutos, Deku. No pierdas tus estúpidas maletas otra vez. Dame tu número, eres tan inútil que terminarás en algún archipiélago de Japón.

―No exageres, Kacchan ―se queja Midoriya, tecleando en la pantalla del _Smartphone ―._ ¿Cuándo sale tu tren?

―Quiero comer algo antes de irme ―se encoge de hombros.

Se sientan en una banca, refrescándose con una bebida de la máquina expendedora. Lo que sea que los meses les deparen llegará, así que por el momento van a disfrutar del verano que se erige con su azul diáfano en una estación que les recuerda el cataclismo de su encuentro.

El tren de Izuku llega. El omega toma sus cosas y antes de abordar, se vuelve hacia Katsuki, quien lo observa con ojos inexplicables. No sabe qué decir, si acaso se tiene que despedir. ¿Hay una despedida para ellos?

―Llámame si pasa algo.

― _Um._

Izuku aborda.

Katsuki ve el tren alejarse. La boca del estómago se le contrae. Es el primer síntoma de la separación.

―Mierda.

* * *

 **.**

Shouto ya se encontraba en la estación de Matsumoto para recibir a Izuku, quien estaba a punto de devolver el estómago. Había sido un calvario los cuarenta minutos de viaje. Cuarenta minutos son escasos. En cuarenta minutos no puedes ordenar tu vida ni tus sentimientos. Estuvo ensayando decenas de conversaciones en su mente, para asegurarse de tener la explicación adecuada, aunque no la haya. Le duele el pecho cuando piensa que quizás ya no huela su aroma en las mañanas, cuando le da un beso rápido y profundo antes de irse; quizás ya no sienta sus manos cálidas en la noche, que siempre estaban dispuestas a abrazarlo; quizás ya no se ría de sus berrinches cada que a su padre se le ocurría llamarle. Y Enji _-san_ lo había aceptado en la familia la primera vez que lo vio. Al fin había podido conocer a la señora Rei Todoroki, que vivía en Estados Unidos con Fuyumi- _neesan._ Shouto lo había presentado con todos sus hermanos y a sus padres. Cada persona de sus vidas los conocían. Había disfrutado mucho a su lado. Su propia madre, Inko, adoraba a Shouto. Incluso había aprendido a hacer _soba_ para complacerlo cuando iban de visita. ¿Ahora quién lo escucharía hablar durante horas sobre sus problemas médicos? ¿Quién escucharía sus elucubraciones sobre las investigaciones futuras que planeaba hacer? ¿Con quién se acurrucaría los domingos en la tarde para ver alguna película? ¿Quién iba a recibirlo con una sonrisa las noches que llegara agobiado del trabajo? ¿Quién, quién estaría de la misma forma que Shouto estuvo para él?

 _Me calaste hondo. Y ahora me dueles._

 _Si todo lo que nace perece del mismo modo; un momento se va…_

… _y no vuelve a pasar._

Al bajar del tren, Izuku ve a Shouto esperando tranquilamente. No puede evitar correr a sus brazos. No sabe si será la última vez que lo abrazarán. De haber sabido que todo terminaría así, nunca hubiese tomado otro tren. Le alegra haber arreglado las cosas con Katsuki, pero no así. Nunca así.

Y _decían qué bonito era vernos pasear, queriéndonos infinito._

 _Pensaban siempre será igual. ¿Cómo lo permitimos?, ¿qué es lo que hicimos tan mal?_

Izuku llega con fuerza, tanta que desestabiliza a Shouto y ambos caen. Y, aun así, Shouto lo recibe sin soltarlo.

―¿Izuku…?

Shouto se detiene en seco tan pronto le llega la diferencia en el aroma de Midoriya. Todo alfa también sabe cuándo un omega está felizmente emparejado. Izuku solloza culpas que piden perdón en su pecho. Shouto le acaricia el cabello, sin saber tampoco si lograrán seguir adelante.

―No tenías por qué mentirme, Izuku.

 _Y engáñame un poco, al menos. Di que me quieres aún más._

 _Que durante todo este tiempo lo has pasado fatal._

Izuku quiere mirarle el rostro, pero Shouto se lo impide. Ambos permanecen en un abrazo que sabe mucho a sal. Entre el movimiento, el joven omega siente un bulto en el bolsillo interno de la chamarra que lleva puesta Torodoki, a pesar del ambiente cálido. Ciñe el pequeño cuerpo cuadrado, intentando identificar su forma. El alfa le quita con suavidad la mano. No hay duda: es una pequeña caja de anillo.

Izuku tiene que correr hacia el sanitario más cercano para devolver el estómago. No es sólo la culpa, sino que el primer síntoma de la separación es mucho más fuerte de lo que creía.

Esa noche no llegan a su reservación en Matsumoto. Regresan a Tokio a tener la conversación que la situación exige. El departamento está frío e Izuku piensa que hay algo en todo eso que le resulta similar. Claro que lo hay. También sucedió con Kirishima y Bakugou. Ya todo está escrito para que se entrecruce y se repita hasta que ellos dos, Izuku y Kastsuki, terminen de la manera que se estipuló desde el principio. La que ellos no eligieron. La que fue escrita por alguien más que los mira desde las mareas de estrellas que llaman galaxias.

Izuku sabe de antemano el final cuando, a pesar de que acordaron seguir adelante, la mejoría que esperaban no llega. Sabe cómo terminará cuando se vuelve insostenible. Sabe lo que sigue cuando actuar como amantes se vuelve incómodo y empiezan a dormir en habitaciones separadas porque el sexo no vuelve a ser el barco navegante que los llevó a tantas utopías.

Sabe cada detalle de lo que sucederá la noche que empiezan una conversación de diez horas que transcurre entre su departamento, su restaurante favorito, una noria y una maleta donde Shouto empieza a meter sus pertenencias.

Le rogó a Bakugou que no lo marcara para no matar el amor que Shouto ya había dejado en él y, sin embargo, las piernas se le quiebran cuando ve a Shouto salir por la puerta del departamento que ya le pertenece a alguien más.

 _Me calaste hondo. Y ahora me dueles._

 _Si todo lo que nace perece del mismo modo; un momento se va…_

… _y no vuelve a pasar._

* * *

 _continuará..._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo: mi día uno**

La escarcha en la ventana de Katsuki apenas comenzaba a derretirse. La primavera llegó tardíamente, pues el invierno fue largo. Esa mañana no tenía entrenamiento porque su entrenador le había exigido que espabilara después de una serie de derrotas que ponían en riesgo su ingreso al nuevo torneo. El alfa estaba ensimismado pensando en qué ejercicios de abdomen podría hacer después del desayuno para activarse un poco cuando escuchó unos golpes insistentes en la puerta. Si hay algo que odia, son las personas que arman un escándalo a las ocho de la mañana. Sin embargo, pronto reconoce el hilillo de aroma dulzón que se cuela por un resquicio de la puerta.

Estupefacto abre la puerta. No le sorprende encontrar a Izuku, pero sí le sorprende ver las maletas que descansan en el pasillo.

―¿Qué mierda, Deku?

―Me estoy mudando, pero mi agente de bienes raíces todavía no encuentra un lugar que esté dentro de mis posibilidades y que no esté tan lejos de mi nuevo hospital.

―¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? Joder, ¿cómo entraste?

―Mitsuki- _san_ me dijo la dirección y el guardia me dejó entrar cuando comprobó que mi aroma era similar al tuyo.

Un silencio de pronto se acomoda entre ellos. Bakugou se mueve para que Izuku pueda entrar con sus cosas. Ahora Izuku es el sorprendido, porque también hay un par de maletas en medio de la sala de estar.

―No hagas esa cara. Tenía boletos para mañana. No puedo dormir, joder. No puedo pelear. No puedo hacer nada sin ti.

―Fui amonestado por perturbar "la convivencia laboral" con mi aroma de abandono. Terminé con la persona con la que iba a pasar el resto de mis días. Tuve que hacer un montón de papeleo para este traslado.

Ambos se sientan en el sillón, abrumados. Esta es una historia que empezó hace mucho. El preámbulo fue extenso y a estas alturas el primer capítulo de su historia se antoja difícil, porque ahora no van a lidiar con lo que ellos fueron, sino con lo que pudieron haber sido. Katsuki prepara café.

―Es un bonito departamento.

―Por lo que cobran, tiene que serlo.

Este será _su día uno_. Así van a llamarlo. Hicieron todo lo posible para no encontrarse y, sin embargo, ahí están trazando un plan para sobrevivir a un amor que hace mucho que se les fue. Probablemente las noches sean magníficas. Las mañanas tendrán que ser un mutuo acuerdo. Pueden morir en el intento, no lo saben. No han estado juntos desde que tienen quince, habrá que conocerse de nuevo, a pesar de que sus cuerpos están en sintonía desde un par de vidas atrás. Hay que lidiar con el pasado y con el futuro borroso. Ninguno de los dos se ama e Izuku todavía vaga en sus recuerdos sobre Todoroki. Después de todo, uno siempre regresa a los lugares en donde fue feliz.

Todavía hay mucho qué hacer y el fracaso será una sombra que los persiga siempre, pero, al menos, el sexo será increíble.

* * *

 _Canícula_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales:**

Estoy sentimental, jajajaja. Esta es la primera historia larga que termino. De verdad, la primera historia que logro acabar como quería. Es un logro enorme para mí. Quizás esta no haya sido la mejor historia de todas y el final, que en mi mente era una cosa increíble, es una cosa horrible, pero al menos puedo estar segura de que puedo terminar algo si me lo propongo, jajaja.

Bien, no tengo idea de por dónde comenzar estas notas finales. Empezaré diciendo que esto jamás estuvo planeado como una historia feliz. He aquí el papel de Todoroki, por eso insistí en su historia, porque no es alguien a quien Izuku pueda olvidar fácilmente.

Si se están preguntando "¿de verdad así de fácil quedaron juntos?", bueno, en realidad no lo considero nada fácil. No lo hacen porque de verdad se enamoraron, sino porque así lo exige su cuerpo. Así intenté que quedara claro en el epílogo y en toda la historia. Sí, terminaron juntos, pero a costa de mucho. De que no pudieran quedarse con quienes querían y de años de resentimientos y preguntas y pendientes; si bien es cierto que Izuku incluso había pensado en Katsuki como su futuro, en la segunda mitad de su vida no fue así. Estaban condenados a repetir historias hasta que aceptaran que estaban destinados y que así no había vuelta atrás. En una nota positiva es que, si bien ven un futuro difícil, lleno de "qué hubiese sido si nosotros no nos hubiésemos encontrado", al menos lograron perdonarse el pasado. Si son felices o no, eso lo dejo a ustedes. Quise explorar los contras del omegaverse sin caer en extremos. En la mayoría de las historias, los protagonistas terminan enamorados. Aquí no. De nuevo, si en un futuro lo hacen, lo dejo a su consideración. Si me preguntan qué opino yo, diré que por algo decidí ocupar una línea irónica al final de este fic.

Hice dos preguntas al inicio de esta historia: ¿qué pasa cuando una pareja destinada que se negó se reencuentra? Bueno, esto es lo que sucede

No me pregunten por qué puse a Kirishima y a Nejire juntos, jajajaja. Sinceramente, se me ocurrió que podría complementarse bien. Podrían ser mi primera pareja _crack¸_ pero no me crean. Sólo es para propósito de esta historia.

Sobre por qué hablo de una lluvia tan catastrófica, bueno, déjenme decirles que es lo peor del mundo, jajaja. Cuando hay muchos días de calor y de pronto empieza a llover, se evapora el calor y es insufrible. Ya había comentado que el calor húmedo es lo peor que existe; me corrijo, la lluvia después de una ola de calor es el peor calor húmedo.

Espero haber cerrado como debía de ser esta historia, sin dejar ningún hueco. He tenido en mente siempre cómo quería que terminara, pero, soy una persona torpe y estoy segura que debe haber alguna contradicción por ahí o alguna falla en la trama. Me gusta releer mis historias, para saber si todavía valen la pena o mejor se las echo al perro, así que no duden que llegaré a editar esta historia si así lo requiere. Ahorita mismo tengo en mente dos que necesitan correcciones. Así, si tienen algún comentario en ese aspecto, se los agradecería mucho. Me ayudarían mucho, pues cuando no tienes una segunda persona que revise y note esos errores, es más difícil.

No me queda más que agradecerles infinitamente a todos los que se quedaron conmigo hasta este momento. De verdad, muchísimas gracias. Espero regresar pronto a este fandom. No puedo volver con más drama, así que mi propósito de Año Nuevo será traer historias más sencillas, para hacer la vida más feliz, jajaja. Gracias, de nuevo. Besitos siempre a todos ustedes que me leen.

P. D. La canción que aparece en el capítulo anterior es de Enrique Bunbury, se llama _Infinito._


End file.
